V Gathering Moss
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki needs allies and Tony is determined to help him. As the Avengers become a bigger and better force, moving further and further from Shield's reach, Fury begins to worry about the possibility of the team getting out of his control. Meanwhile, Odin sends someone new to retrieve Loki. A story of gathering allies, bonding, and consequences. (Follow-up to Sticks and Stones)
1. Foreshadow The Gods

**A/N:** This is the fifth part of a series of stories. The reading order is as follows: I **Throwing Stones** , II **Blood From Stone** , III **He Without Sin** , IV **Sticks and Stones** , V **Gathering Moss**.

* * *

Odin was silent as he watched the uproar unfolding in front of his throne. The guards were bringing in the prisoner, silent and unresisting, but her appearance caused a stifled sound to come from Sif. A sound that he was content to ignore, but the woman didn't often keep herself silent.

"Is this a wise idea, All-father?" Sif stared at the woman distrustfully, even as she moved into a deferential position at the base of his throne.

Odin chose to ignore her, speaking directly to the prisoner herself. "I fear my sons have gone astray," he said to her. "Loki has lost his way and I fear he has taken Thor off with him. They are with your sister on Midgard, doing what, I can only imagine." At this she began to pay more attention, gaze sharpening as she watched him. "I need to have Loki brought back to my side. Do this for me and you earn your freedom. Fail me and I'm sure the Lady Sif will have no qualms about coming to retrieve you."

He waited as she considered his offer. He could see her thoughts running over the possibilities briefly before she nodded. In turn, he nodded to the guards who reluctantly released her and removed the blocking device from her neck.

"What has the prince done, All-father, that you need me to bring him back to you?"

"Never you mind," he told her. "Focus on your own wrong doings and why it benefits you not to repeat those mistakes."

"Yes, All-father." She answered demurely.

"I expect that you will not be long."

"No, it should not take long, All-father."

"Then you are dismissed, Lorelei. Bring Loki home to me. Thor will follow in his own time."

The woman nodded, bowing before she left and Sif took the opportunity to speak freely. "All-father, she cannot be trusted! She has worked with Loki before. They will only conspire against you."

"Loki is also the one that was able to put her away," Odin replied. "She holds grudges against both Loki and Amora, and she has had nothing but time to plan better strategies against them. I believe her freedom is worth more to her than the tatters of whatever understanding they once shared."

"Loki is too clever to fall for her tricks," Sif admitted with obvious reluctance. "She will not be enough."

"And what do you plan to do about it, Lady Sif?" He asked her with sudden harshness. "Disobey your king as you did when Loki sat in my place?"

The woman paled and shrank back, having thought that her treason went unnoticed. The All-father let his glare linger before speaking again.

"I am aware how you and The Warriors Three view my son. It is not your place to question his place at my side or the methods I use to return him to that place. If I have need of you, I will make use of you, but that is on my word, not your own."

"Forgive me, All-father. I meant no disrespect," Sif replied quietly. The anger still simmered underneath her words, but he was willing not to comment upon it for the moment. A willful woman would make a good queen, after all. She needed to know her place, but not have her spirit crushed.

"Just know that if you are sent after my sons, you have no say in how they are dealt with and if I find out that you have over stepped yourself..." He let the threat hang unsaid and she visibly winced.

"Understood."

Odin nodded. "Good. Now go."

Odin waited until Sif was gone before issuing his next order. "Bring me Sigyn."

* * *

The fog of the dreamscape was too thick to be seen through, even over the familiar landscape of the Queen's garden. Amora was no dream walker, but Loki had taught her to recognize the difference in natural dreams and influenced ones. (Just as she had taught him how to recognize and fight off enchantments.) To know that someone else was in her mind was... alarming at best. Soon the shadow of the figure appeared before her and she dropped down to one knee as recognition hit.

"My queen," Amora addressed respectfully, trying to swallow down her worry.

"Amora," the woman's voice echoed. Intimidating, but not threatening. The Queen of Asgard had always been good at that. "I trust that my son has been well with you?"

"Yes, my queen."

Frigga had made it clear when she first approached Amora that she was not fully trusted. Not anymore. Once, she had been as liked as and trusted as Sif. That was before her banishment, however. She had no one but herself to blame for the queen's distrust. It was not what had led to her banishment that caused the queen to distance from her (though if Loki told her the truth, she was banished under false pretenses anyway), but all that she had done afterwards. 'Breaking Loki's heart', as Frigga had put it.

"Tell me of him and do not deign to lie," Frigga commanded.

"Would you not rather ask Loki?" Amora questioned.

"I am asking you," Frigga answered, voice hardening.

Amora swallowed nervously before answering. "He is well. He is... happy, I think. He has an apprentice and worshipers and... a mortal lover."

"Tell me about them."

Amora hesitated only a moment more before telling the queen of the life that Loki had created for himself. The life that they had created. A life brighter than the isolation she had fallen into on Vaniheim, easier to love than even what she'd had on Asgard. The line between talking about Loki's feelings and her own was hard to maintain.

Amora almost didn't notice when the scene began to clear around her, fog lifting to reveal Frigga standing before her. The woman stepped closer until she could place her hand on Amora's shoulder. "Rise, Enchantress." Frigga smiled at her when she did so. "You look well. Have you made peace with my son?"

Amora could tell that she did not mean Loki. She averted her eyes as she replied. "I am... attempting."

"And your champion, is he well?"

"He still serves me faithfully." Amora answered this confidently.

"And how fairs your own lover?" Frigga questioned.

"I..." Amora blinked in confusion. "I do not... keep lovers..." She replied hesitantly. It was no secret that Amora, goddess that she was, never remained in one bed for long. That did not mean that Frigga could not still make her feel hesitancy in speaking so. Loki had often said that the queen of Asgard could bring shame to the shameless, guilt to blackhearts, and contrition to even the most convicted. It could only be so, to wrangle a family that consisted of Loki, Thor, and Odin All-father himself. Still, Amora was out of practice with experiencing the woman's matronly ways.

"Is that so?" Frigga replied. "No mortal GodSlayers to brag about?"

Amora's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "You have spoken to Loki!"

Frigga actually laughed at this. "Of course I have! He is my son. I would not speak to another about him without speaking to him myself, as well. He has told me much, but I wanted to see how you felt for myself." Frigga placed her hand on Amora's cheek. "You have done well for yourself. I worried that you would not find your way. That you were lost to your own vices for good."

"Then why... if you thought that you could not trust me, why risk me with your son?" She questioned.

Frigga shook her head amiably at the younger woman. "Oh, Amora, Loki is not the only one that can have more than one web weaving at once. There are a million reasons for me to rather have you on Midgard with him, than a ready weapon against him. To hope that you could reconcile rather than move further apart. Not only for his sake, my dear, but yours as well."

"I have been away so long I forget that you are the cleverest person in all of Asgard," Amora replied.

"I could not have stayed ahead of Loki all these years if I were not," Frigga told her. "I did not come here only for this, of course. I bring a warning. Odin has released Lorelei to bring Loki back."

"What?"

"I... do not know how you wish to handle the situation, but I thought it unfair to surprise you with such a thing."

Amora was silent for a moment. "It shall be dependent on Lorelei what we... what I do."

Frigga brushed the woman's hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at her before sighing slightly. "I'd always hoped that you and Loki would suit one another, you know."

"Truly?"

"Yes. I thought that you would have suited one another well. I never supposed that mortals..." She cut herself off and shook her head. "This... Anthony... is he truly a match for my Loki?"

"As if the Trickster created the man himself," Amora answered.

"And your 'Man of Victory'?"

"Your teasing is entirely misplaced!" Amora exclaimed. "I do not know what Loki has told you, but-"

"Loki told me the tale of a Champion," Frigga interrupted. "An apprentice and worshiper, Champion to the Gods, GodSlayer, Conquer of Lands and Ruler on High." She smiled as she met Amora's gaze. "Some phrasing he may have given me verbatim as your own."

"I cannot be blamed for truth telling!"

"Of course not, dear." Frigga pat Amora's shoulder comfortingly. "But we both agreed that the shape changer would not suit you and he tells me that you refused to bed Champion of Mortal Heroes."

"I... "

"I always knew you had an eye for warriors, dear, but my! A Captain and a King!"

"You are mistaken in my intentions!" Amora insisted.

Frigga watched her with a bright, smiling expression. "Perhaps you are mistaken about your own intentions, dear, but Loki and I are never wrong together."

The expression Amora wore then was nearly a pout and Frigga couldn't help but laugh.

"Take care of him for me," Frigga told her softly. "And take good care of yourself. With three champions on your side, I do not want to hear that you have gotten yourself hurt again."

"Only one of them is mine," She said softly.

Frigga only smiled, offering no reply as she let the dream fade away.


	2. Avengers Assembling

Despite everything else Loki had been through one thing was certain, Odin taught him well. Of the lessons Odin had drilled into his head, three stood out as being the most prevalent in his current situation.

 **Know your audience.**

 **Commit to your lie.**

 **Any good plan serves multiple purposes.**

That was why Loki, as Luna, was sitting in Shield's base beside Lockley. Lockley had gained a rather decent amount of esteem with Shield and it's agents in the weeks since she had begun working with them. Loyalty was a high concern among Shield at the moment. With Barton moving away from the organization, Romanov considered compromised after what happened with Magneto (despite them not knowing her to have manifested any power), and the stigma that lingered on Loki's agents, as they were called; Director Fury seemed to be a tad bit paranoid. This paranoia left a large opening for Lockley to slip in, especially when it was assumed she would disappear after taking down Magneto.

Lockley's continued presence among Shield was buying back The Widow's good will by association, not that the woman's own seemingly undeterred loyalty was going unnoticed, but it was certainly underappreciated in Loki's opinion. Bringing in a presence that Shield had been curious over for a while now only increased the illusion that Lockley wanted to be there.

This would also set the stage for Luna to get to know the Avengers. She and Tony had already worked out that he would tell the Avengers (not Shield) that he was involved with Luna. Banner was already aware that something was between them, after all. This would allow Loki the chance to create camradery without the stigma associated with his own form. Loki was also planning to interact with them via his usual methods, but that introduction would be through Thor. It would provide Loki with the chance to know them on different fronts and possibly soften the blow when his identity inevitably came to light. It won't be as if he always deceived them, whether or not they choose to look at it that way.

"It wasn't easy to convince her to make an appearance here," Lockley said. "I promised her that no harm would come to her." It was a good act, the perfect line between Raven's own ideals and those of Lockley. Lockley had made her interest in the mutants known, but not through vocal means, lest someone learn of Raven's disdain for humans. No, she'd made it known by her interest in Agent May and what was happening with her, the continued and increased interaction with Black Widow, the conversations she had with Storm. And now this, since they all assumed Luna to be a mutant. Some assumed the same of Lockley to be honest, but they had no proof other than association.

Fury didn't speak to either of them right away. His eye was taking in everything from their posture (designed to come off as defensive and frightened from Loki, and wary from Raven) to their expressions (nervousness on Loki and confidence on Raven). He wanted the silence to break them of whatever they were holding back, but they were better than to give in to such tactics so easily. Fury had nothing on the All-father as far as intimidating silences and Raven had gotten used to the special brand of intimidation that Doom laid claim to. They were undaunted.

"This is the first I've gotten to meet you," Fury finally said. "Though I've been hearing about you for some time Miss..."

"Luna," Loki supplied.

"Luna then," Fury agreed with a frown. Well, more of a frown. The man wasn't the type to present smiles to his family on Christmas, let alone give them away for free to strangers. "I admit you've been of some curiosity."

"I... anticipated as much," She answered slowly. "That was why I wanted to stay out of the spotlight."

"Oh?"

"I want to help, but... I'm not exactly comfortable with... all of this." She gestured to the room around them, the feeling of isolation and interrogation. It didn't actually put Loki ill at ease, but it would have done so to most people.

"I must wonder what convinced you to come here today." Fury asked evenly.

"She introduced me to an Agent Coulson and he thought it would be a good idea not to make a stranger of myself."

"I hope you can understand why I would be wary of unknown entities. There's been quiet a lot of chaos lately," Fury explained.

"Yes. I hope you can understand why I prefer obscurity." Luna replied in the same tone.

He stared at her a while longer, assessing. "I don't anticipate there being any problems between us."

Fury interrogated her a while longer under the guise of a friendly chat.

* * *

Lockley was at the Tower when Tony introduced Luna to the Avengers.

They had planned it out well. Lockley had been mediating between Storm and Agent Coulson since the mutant woman was captured, trying to talk her away from Magneto and convince Shield to give the woman a chance at 'redemption.' She didn't want the woman to be working with Shield, but Loki had told her Director Fury had a habit of taking in strays and sure enough, the woman was awarded temporary Avengers status. Loki had thought it best to have the three of them officially introduced together, partially to keep the Avengers from freaking out and partially to get them acclimated at the same time.

Loki, of course, had taken it one step further.

Lockley and Storm stayed a pace behind Black Widow as she introduced them both to the team. Most of the team, as Thor was absent. "This is Lockley," Natasha said. "She's the one that lead the evacuations during Doom's attacks. We're partners." Lockley tried not to show her surprise show at this proclamation. They had been on missions together, but she hadn't thought that they were a matched pair. Especially not with them both on questionable terms right now for different reason, Raven for her newness and Widow via questionable circumstance and associations. But maybe it was because of those reasons that the Widow had... befriended her didn't seem the right word, but Raven was willing to tentatively label it that anyway. "And this is Ororo, codename Storm. She's being temporarily added to the Avengers."

"Good to have you on the team," Steve greeted warmly, reaching out to shake both their hands in turn.

The two of them just nodded. Stark was the next to speak. "Another person to laze about my tower?" He complained with a grin.

Natasha's lips twitched in what was almost a smirk. "Don't pretend, Stark, you know you love it."

"That I do," He agreed easily. The man turned to face Storm. "I'll have a room arranged for you on one of the lower floors. Maybe with Legolas here," He gestured to Hawkeye. "In fact, that'll just be the Avengers floor from now on. I'll get Jarvis on it. And while we're on the subject of new additions, I've got a few of my own."

"Oh?" Natasha said wearily with a raise of her eyebrow.

Banner's expression turned to one of exasperation and amusement. "Do we need to sit down for this, Tony?"

"You guys have heard about the Wasp, right?"

"The small chick with the lightning bolts?" Hawkeye asked.

"That's the one," A cheerful voice proclaimed as a small waif of a woman entered the room with Luna on her heel. "Hey!"

"Yeah, so I sort of invited her to join the team," Tony said.

"What?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Also, you guys remember Luna, right? Healed Nat that one time?" He gestured to Luna as she approached.

"Did you invite her to join the team, too?" Bruce asked wryly. He gave the girl a nod and a small smile which she returned with a grin of her own.

"Not exactly," Tony replied. "More that I invited her to join me..."

"What does that even mean?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"We're sort of a thing," Tony told them.

"Stark," Natasha said in a warning tone. She seemed to debate the merits of going off on him in front of an audience, which Raven figured was the purpose of making this introduction in front of the new members. The Wasp already seemed to have become friendly with Luna.

And that was when Thor walked into the room. With Loki.

Everyone tensed.

Well, everyone that knew to tense, did so. Natasha seemed to be reaching for some hidden weapon, Hawkeye paled even as he gave into the same impulse to reach for a weapon, though more reluctantly than his counterpart, Banner's entire body became rigid, and the Captain froze in place as if stunned. Even Stark's eyes widened, telling Raven that he was definitely not in on Loki's plan. Just by way of being surprised, she tensed when everyone else did.

And then Thor paused as well, eyes on Storm, Loki stopping a few steps after him to look at his brother. Thor pulled himself together after a moment. "Friends! Loki has come for a visit! I thought it would be good for all of us to get to know one another, but it seems we already have visitors?"

"New members," Tony explained. "This is The Wasp."

"Janet Van Dyne," She said with a smile, stepping forward to shake Thor's hand and then Loki's. "Call me, Jan."

"And that one is Storm." Tony continued.

"Ororo," Storm informed them.

"A woman of the tempest," Thor greeted with a grin. He walked toward her slowly, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "A pleasure, my lady." He met her eyes and the air began to feel heavy as if a storm was about to unleash itself in the tower. She held his gaze, seeming almost frozen as she watched him.

Loki was staring at the two of them, but after a moment spoke softly. "Brother."

Thor, reluctantly, broke his gaze from Storm and stepped away. Storm flushed slightly as she seemed to come back to herself, blinking and looking away.

"Thor," Natasha said through gritted teeth.

Luna was already doing what she could to keep the tension at a minimum and made herself less noticeable among the field of triggers she'd orchestrated. She had drawn the Wasp into conversation away from the rest of them and quietly lured Banner over as the two of them exchanged quips.

Raven made a motion to Storm, drawing her away from the others and over to Luna. Better to keep the other woman farther away from the drama of team dramatics and closer to Loki. Luna rather. Raven wondered which one of them was the clone.

"What is he doing here?" Hawkeye blurted out.

"Did I not say?" Thor asked, clearing his throat. He adjusted his stance to be able to see more of the room, trying to keep both Loki and Storm within his sight. "Loki wished to bridge the gap between us. I thought-"

"Worry not, Widow," Loki interjected as he moved slowly closer. "I am not angry for what happened at out last meeting. I understand that you had reason to be skeptical of me. I do hope that you have no plans to do so again, since I have had the desired chat with your director."

"I don't want him here," Natasha replied through gritted teeth.

"Loki is here to make amends," Thor argued, his frown almost a physical force trying to beat them all over the head with his sorrow.

"I'm surprised you aren't all over this," Tony commented to the Captain. "Aren't you friends with the other one."

"I... yes," Steve replied, still seemingly caught off guard. "I'm not against giving Loki a chance, but maybe now isn't really the time," He told them. "We have new team members to worry about and..."

"I do not mean to cause difficulty," Loki said with a sigh. He looked to Thor, a genuinely regretful look on his face. "Another time, brother."

Thor sighed as well. "Allow me to see you out, brother."

Loki nodded, waiting for Thor before the two headed to the elevator together. As soon as they were gone, Natasha turned on her heel. "Stark!"

The man immediately had his hands up in a non-threatening gesture."What? I'm not the one that invited Loki! I didn't even know he'd be here."

"Luna?" She questioned harshly. "How long? And who is she? What-"

"One thing at a time!" Tony insisted. "Not long. I started looking for her after she healed you and we ran into each other sometimes, no big deal. And please don't try to get Shield involved on this, she doesn't want to be pulled into anything like that."

"Sounds like she has something to hide," Natasha replied.

"Sounds like a normal person that has a reasonable fear of weird shadow organizations," Tony rebutted. "Besides, it isn't like this is the only thing we're keeping from Shield," He said meaningfully.

Natasha's jaw tightened. "Not the same."

"Looks like it from where I'm standing," Tony replied. "And anyway, my tower, my rules. Shield has nothing to do with anything that happens here. If you want them ruling over everything you do, then just go back there. If not, you're free to move in here anytime."

"Tell us more about Lockley!" Steve said, trying to break the tension.

Natasha glared at Tony before turning to face Steve, indicating that it wasn't over, but she was willing to let it drop for now.

* * *

Tony should have known that Loki would never fail to surprise him. Even when they came up with a plan together, he still managed to find a way to deviate from expectations. Considering how his and Loki's relationship had been from the beginning, he shouldn't have expected otherwise.

He was rather glad when he could slide away from Natasha and move to Loki's side. Well, Luna. 'Loki' had already left with Thor.

As soon as he approached the group of Luna, Jan, Lockley, Storm, and Bruce, the man gave him one of those looks. The 'I will have words with you later' look. Pepper had long ago mastered it, but Bruce seemed to take to it rather swiftly, too. Why was Tony always the one that got in trouble?

He still put on his winning smile as he approached them. "Hey, all! Having fun, yet?"

"I wouldn't say fun," Storm replied. "Who was..." She didn't finish the question, but she was looking toward the elevator. It wasn't hard to deduce who she was asking about from their little display earlier.

"Thor, God of Thunder?" Tony answered. "He's our resident space deity."

"Also a god of passion and the tempest," Luna added. In a sly whisper, she added, "He is also thought to be a fertility god."

Storm looked away at that and Tony wondered if he spied a blush on those dark cheeks, but couldn't tell.

"How do you know so much about him," Jan asked curiously.

Luna gave her a mysterious smile. "Some of us happen to be very wise."

Jan just rolled her eyes, taking it as a joke. Tony was undecided on calling it a boast. "Say, where's your other half?" He asked the petite woman.

"I don't have another half," She answered. "I'm a full half. Wait that came out wrong..."

Luna pats the girl's arm with put upon sympathy. "Now, don't be modest. You should own up to your full half worth."

Tony jumped in before Jan could respond to the teasing comment. "I mean, where's Ant Man? I thought for sure I invited him."

Jan pouted at Luna before giving Tony an answer. "In his lab, as always," She responded with slight irritation. "He's not really the fighting type; he only ever did it so that I wouldn't be by myself. Worry wart. Once I told him that you asked me to join the Avengers, he took the first opportunity to get back to the lab full time."

"I have ten floors of R&D!" Tony exclaimed. "Tell him he's invited. He doesn't even have to be useful, just interesting. And science is always interesting!"

"He spends most of his time talking about ants," Jan replied.

"Hey, I never said that he was interesting, just what he does. He made your suit, didn't he?"

Jan conceded the point via silence.

"I'd love to learn more about his research," Bruce spoke up.

"Now he has to come! It'll be a full out Science Club. Thor's girl can come, too," Tony announced. He only noticed the way Luna's expression froze because he'd begun to watch the god closely. (He had to, when Loki was always pulling stunts like this.) That look... did not bode well, he was pretty sure. He was still watching Luna when the others came over, but looked away when he found Natasha watching him closely. The last thing he needed was to make her even more suspicious of Luna.

"I'd like to hear more about you," Natasha said, staring down Luna. "You didn't seem to want anything to do with us before."

"On the contrary, I had much to do with your group," Luna told them with a smile. "I watched over your battles whenever I could."

"And why reveal yourself now?" Natasha inquired.

Luna looked to Tony before answering. "Anthony convinced me it would be better to openly be allies than to worry about Shield. And I confess to having a selfish motive as well." With those words, she intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing lightly.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at them, but didn't say anything more. Storm tilted her head curiously as she asked, "You were skeptical about them?"

Luna gave her a tight smile as she answered, "Not them. One must consider the actions of the master before allying with the apprentice and that is where my hesitancy lied."

"You were worried about Shield?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" She answered with a small shrug. She smiled at Storm, but she didn't say anything more.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I was expecting," Loki announced once he and Thor were on the roof. "I expected that the Widow would make another attempt on me."

"You must be careful with your tricks, Loki." Thor informed him with a heavy sigh. "The Avengers are going to be cross with you if you play with them too much."

"Speaking of the Avengers being cross, I do hope that you are planning to utilize some self-restraint," Loki told him.

"What do you mean?" Thor questioned.

Loki gave Thor a flat look. "You think I did not notice that woman is an embodiment of your power? And you were not subtle about the pull between you two."

Thor actually blushed at that statement, looking away from Loki. "I can't ignore her, Loki! She's..."

"Yours, I know." Loki made a dismissive hand gesture at his brother, sighing deeply. "The pull between you two is stronger than the one between Anthony and me. If you were to die, she could be the new God of Storms."

"I realize this," Thor said. "Her energy is very strong for a mortal."

"Think she could lift Mjolnir?" Loki asked with a smirk.

Thor scowled at him. "Do not jest so, Loki."

Loki smiled his sharp smile. "Oh, but brother!"

Thor didn't let him finish, shoving his brother lightly and chuckling. "We shall try this again, Loki. I believe you would enjoy the company of my comrades."

"My comrades would abhor you, Thor," Loki replied with a wide smile. "It's unbecoming of you to try and wrangle an invitation out of me. Subtly is not your strong suit."

"But Loki-" Thor began, but Loki disappeared before he could finish. Thor pouted at the empty air. "That is not very fair of you, Loki."


	3. Prisoner Of Science

Jane didn't know how she had gotten herself into this situation. She had thought that she was going to be working safely with a fellow scientist, that she would finally have enough funding to work on her research, and that she would be far enough away that Shield wouldn't be able to keep interfering with her. Instead, she found herself in possibly the worst situation.

"I always knew this science thing would get me killed," Darcy complained from the corner of the room. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, her expression somewhere between a glare and a pout.

Jane pressed her lips together in a grimace as she focused on the computer screen before her, steadfastly ignoring the room around her. Darcy, on the other hand, was staring straight at the cause of their current discomfort.

"Doom does not plan to kill you," The man told them, standing on the other side of the room and watching them. "Doom has already told you that you are free to work on what you wish."

"Are we free to leave?" Darcy asked crossly.

"No," Doom answered simply. "Doom does not know why you would wish to leave, you have everything that you wanted. Doom is going to allow you to do your research and you do not have to worry about any expenses."

"We have to worry about evil baddies stealing whatever we create," Darcy snarked.

"Doom does not have to steal anything from you," He told them. "If you wish to sit around pouting and glaring, you are free to do so, but it won't get you out of here any sooner."

"Oh, like you're not going to kill us afterwards," Darcy snapped.

"Doom has no interest in your deaths," Doom said again.

"Darcy," Jane hissed. "Quit antagonizing him!"

"You're just going to do what he wants?" Darcy questioned in outrage.

"What do you want me to do?" Jane snapped.

"I don't know! Use your science on him!" Darcy suggested.

"I can't just-"

"If you wish to plan escape measures," Doom began, interrupting them. "I would suggest that you wait until I am out of the room."

The two women were silent as they stared at Doom. Jane turned back to the screen in front of her and Darcy returned to pouting. The man watched them silently for a moment before joining Jane at the computer. "Is it necessary to have this one here?" Doom asked, looking at Darcy.

"Of course!" Jane said immediately.

"Because she could occupy herself elsewhere and keep out of the way." Doom said.

"Out of the way!" Darcy yelled.

Doom turned to face the entrance to the lab. "Enchantress, would you mind entertaining our guest?"

A blonde woman appeared in the doorway, a large man standing behind her. She glared at Jane momentarily before looking away. "Is that her?"

Doom ignored the question, turning back to Jane. "You expressed a desire to work together when I extended this invitation to you, so shall we begin working or not?"

"Come on," The blonde said to Darcy.

"What? No! I'm not leaving Jane!" Darcy insisted.

The other woman didn't seem concerned with the refusal. "Skurge," She said. The man moved forward, tossing a struggling Darcy over her shoulder. "Don't make such a fuss," She said to Darcy.

"What are you going to do to her?" Jane asked.

"Nothing unpleasant," Doom assured. "Simply removing distractions. Now, if you will," He gestured back to the screen.

* * *

Loki was wearing Mystique's form when he returned to the castle. There were other forms he could have worn to hide his identity from the other guest in the castle, but he wanted to get used to seeing blue on his own skin. He wasn't comfortable enough to walk around in his true form yet, but he wanted to be. Not to mention, he wanted to get the women used to Mystique in the case they needed to interact with the mutant later. Mystique was still rather touchy about human-mutant relations.

After walking around for a bit, he heard sound from one of the sitting rooms and changed course toward it.

"- don't even know what he sees in her!" Amora's voice was loud and irritated, drifting through the open doorway. Nothing much out of the ordinary as far as Loki was concerned, but he had to refrain from groaning out loud when he heard a woman's voice answer.

"Hey! Jane is... she's super smart! Okay! She... has really bad fashion, but that's... that's not... she's smart!" The girl's voice was slurred with a rising and falling pitch.

It was obvious why once he entered the room. Amora was sitting in Skurge's lap with a golden chalice in hand, a slight glaze to her eyes. The mortal girl, the pet of his brother's woman, had her own goblet in hand. Her face was flushed and she swayed slightly in her chair.

Loki wanted to face palm right then and there. "What in Norn's name have you given the girl?" He asked Amora in exasperation.

"I swear it was juice!" Amora objected immediately. She paused after a moment before adding, "Oh... Mystique. I thought you were-"

"I am," Loki said firmly. Was she really so intoxicated that she couldn't even tell that much?

"...it's juice..." She repeated.

"It is not."

"Skurge brought it from-"

"I don't care," Loki interrupted. "How much did you give the mortal?"

"I didn't give her any! Really! I told you..."

"The mortal has wine," Skurge spoke up. "From Midgard. I would not allow my mistress to accidentally poison the mortal."

Loki nodded his head in thanks.

"Whoa... how drunk am I..." The mortal said to herself, staring at Loki. Well, at Mystique, he supposed, remembering that he was currently disguised as his blue ally.

"Are you ranting to this poor girl?" Loki asked instead, folding his arms and looking the goddess over impatiently.

"I just don't understand!" Amora pouted. "I saw her, Lo-" Amora bit her tongue before his name could slip out. "I saw her," She repeated. "She's nothing special."

"Yes, I'm sure you learned that after a single meeting with her." He reached out to take the chalice from her hand. "Aren't we leaving old grievances behind?"

"That's what I'm doing?" She replied. "I'm getting it out of my system so that I don't kill her. Or him. Step one is to get stupid drunk, step two is to make nice with his... woman, step three is to stop dodging Thor. This is a process!"

Loki shook his head, returning the chalice to her reaching hands. "Whatever you say." He turned to the mortal. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

"Hey, I don't swing that way! Whatever way blue babes swing..." The girl trailed off.

"My intentions couldn't be further from taking advantage of you."

"No need to be rude!" She yelled, stumbling as she tried to stand, sloshing wine onto the floor.

"Mortals," Loki sighed.

"Don't, don't take that... tone with me!" Darcy slurred, attempting to be firm but failing.

Loki plucked the goblet from her hands and began to lead her off. "What do you call yourself? Or can you recall?"

"I'm Darcy!" She exclaimed.

"Then come along, Lady Darcy."

The mortal followed him willingly, but not at all quietly. Loki was half tempted to give the woman over to one of Victor's machines, but his mechanical clones were not known for their care.

Once he had safely deposited the woman into bed, he went to Victor's lab. The scene he came upon was mostly what he expected. Thor's woman looked uncomfortable, Victor seemed to pay little attention to her mood, but there was an increasing amount of information being added to their separate screens.

"It might be time to rest until the morrow," He told them.

"I did not believe you would care about such things," Victor answered almost absently.

"I am not who you believe me to be," Loki said. Victor looked up at that and Loki could practically feel the scrutiny of the gaze, even if he couldn't see it. "Do you truly believe it would be so easy to see through?"

Victor didn't reply to that. Instead, he turned to Thor's woman and spoke. "If you would like to rest, I suggest you follow her."

"Where's Darcy?" She asked first.

"In her own room," Loki told her.

"I want to see her."

Loki shrugged. "If you wish, but you have your own room."

The woman gave him a determined look that indicated she trusted him as far as she could throw him. He gave her Mystique's best smile as he said, "Follow me."

* * *

Loki was back in his own form when he returned to Victor's lab. "So Victor, do you think you can handle this venture on your own?"

"Contrary to what you believe, your assistance is not necessary," Victory replied without turning to face the god.

Loki smirked, even knowing the mortal couldn't see it. "Are you so sure? I may not be back for some time and you'll have to deal with our dear Enchantress."

"Ignoring her is no difficult task."

"No, I don't suppose it would be," Loki replied. "But she will be your singular assistant in dealing with Thor's woman and her pet, and Amora is still recovering from her fallout with Thor."

"Your point, Trickster?"

"My point is that you should be aware of her. You aren't the most nurturing of people and I'd not like to come back to find her broken."

Victor sighed, turning to face the god. "I am not going to coddle her."

"I'm not asking you to. A little self-awareness would not be amiss, however."

"And while I am coaxing Miss Foster toward the creation of her Einstein-Rosen bridge, you shall be giving your undue attention to Stark."

Loki sighed. "You know that is not the case. I shall be with the Avengers."

"Stark, as I said," Victor repeated.

"And Raven will be introducing me to her mutant compatriots. And I've gained a presence with Shield-"

Victor folded his arms. "Convenient that you've so many reasons to remain at Stark's side."

Loki blinked at him for a moment. "Are you really doing this right now?" Loki asked him.

"I am merely stating the facts as I see them before me."

"What is this, Victor, jealousy? Are you upset that someone else gets to play with your shiny new toys?" Loki sighed again when the man didn't answer. "Your jealousy is both unparalleled and unbecoming of you, Victor. It is not as if our alliance does not hold more weight than my infatuation with Anthony, unless your issue is that you wanted to be the first one to fuck a god. Then again, you've already got Amora for that avenue, unless you are even more greedy than I already perceived you to be."

"You assume too much as always, Trickster. I am simply objecting to you making me do your work for you."

Loki glared at Victor's back, pushing back against his rising temper. "I am asking you for a singular thing here and it is not even something you have no wish to participate in! Do not pretend to have no interest in figuring out the workings of the Bifrost."

"You are asking me to babysit two mortals as well as deal with a tantrum prone goddess, both of which should be your problem. Or at least, your brother's problem," Victor answered.

Loki stared at Victor for a long moment. "I have no idea what your problem is right now, Victor, and I am in no mood to guess. Either you will speak your peace or you will not, but I do not have all day to wait and find out."

Victor turned to face Loki fast enough that his cloak flared dramatically. Any other time, Loki would have thought that the man did so on purpose, but this time the god was sure it was just a consequence of the dramatic attire. "Stark cannot protect you!" The man spoke with certainty and, if Loki was not mistaken, just a hint of concern. "You are surrounding yourself with enemies and for what? Some useless romantic drivel that can be undone with in moments by a few words or lack thereof?"

"I..."

"Shield is watching for us, they have eyes on Stark, half of The Avengers work for them! What sense does it make to place yourself so easily in their reach?"

"Raven is already in the same position, Victor, and she is within Shield itself," Loki reminded.

"She is not distracted by silly sentiments and cheap emotion!"

"Regardless of what you believe of Anthony, my emotions are not cheap, Victor. If nothing else, you should know that of me."

"All the worse that you are so enamored," Victor said.

"Also, I am very capable of protecting myself. I do not need Anthony to do it for me, nor do I need you to perform the task." Victor did not respond right away, so Loki ventured further. "Do you really think me so blinded by emotion that I will no longer be able to take care of myself?"

"Stark will not be your only distraction," Victor answered. "There is also that oaf of a brother of yours and they will both be clamoring for you to stay with them longer than needed, calling for you to give up your plans for their own, trying to pull you to their side..."

"You think they are going to turn me against you?" Loki asked with incredulity. Loki couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at the thought. "You think that after centuries, I'm going to suddenly give up being the villain now?"

"You were never the villain then," Victor replied, his voice the closest to a whisper Loki had ever heard it, almost as if he were afraid to speak and trying to hide it. "You were always serving the word of your king."

"Then I cannot possibly be the villain now, when I am trying to save an entire realm," Loki said. "And you would be the hero of your people for ruling justly and Raven a paragon of her people for fighting for their rights, but it is not intentions or laws that make us the villains, nor is that what holds our alliance together, unless I am gravely mistaken on your objectives and priorities."

Victor didn't respond to that, instead moving to a work bench across his lab and moving about the objects strewn atop its surface.

"Do not let your insecurities get the better of you," Loki told him softly.

In reply, Victor slid three metal bracelets across the table. "I've made modifications," He said. "There is a button that opens a communications feed. It is only one way, to avoid situational complications."

Loki picked them all up, replacing his old one with the new model as Victor looked on. "I suppose I should give this one to Amora?"

"No, that one is... for Stark..." The man's gaze was fixed somewhere on the table as he continued uselessly moving about spare parts. "For your own piece of mind."

Loki grinned widely. "Why, Victor!" Loki began, but was cut off immediately.

"I will hear nothing more from you!" Victor said firmly. "I am only indulging your petty infatuation because I know you will complain later if he comes to harm and I wish to avoid your whining. Also, if you come to harm under his care, I will be able to find him and express my displeasure."

Loki's smile softened and he crossed the room to stand before the mortal. Softly, he said, "Thank you, Victor."

"You are the property of Doom, so anything that you have laid claim to belongs to Doom, as well."

"As you say, Victor." Loki smiled, but chose not to further comment.


	4. Shield Takes Prisoners

The glare of light and sound split the air as the Bifrost opened, forcefully touching down and leaving two women in its wake, one dressed in gold with matching headdress and the other and a red head dressed in blue. It was only minutes before Shield agents were surrounding the two, weapons aimed at them. Neither woman looked at all worried. The red head stepped forward at first, but the other woman laid a restraining hand on her arm, making her pause.

One of the agents stepped forward. "Identify yourselves," The agent commanded.

"We are Sigyn and Lorelei of Asgard," The golden dressed woman answered.

"What is your purpose here?"

"We have been sent to retrieve the rogue, Loki," She answered again.

"We have to ask you to come with us," The agent said.

After exchanging a look the two women nodded and went along quietly.

* * *

Natasha rolled her sleeve down over the bandage covered needle mark, staring at the blood samples collected as they were placed into a storage unit. "Have you found anything?" Natasha asked, turning to face Bruce as he began to manipulate one of the holo screens Stark had in all his labs.

"Surprisingly, yes," Bruce answered. "Your readings have changed significantly from the samples we took at Shield. Cell regeneration is off the charts, all your organs are working in top form. Your body is working at the capacity of someone ten, twenty years younger. Medically you're in peak condition."

"What does it mean, Bruce?" Natasha moved closer to him, looking over his shoulder at the data hovering before them both.

"The Extremis virus was designed for regenerative purposes, healing wounds and injuries, but the speed at which the process takes place is what made it unsafe. The version that Magneto shot you with seems to have all the positives and none of the negatives."

"Anything... else unusual?" Natasha asked.

"Not that I can see just yet, but we've only just started," Bruce answered. "Is there anything that I should be looking for?" He peered at her closely. When she didn't speak, he added, "I assume there's a reason you wanted me to do this here instead of at Shield? And a reason you want me to keep it from them."

Natasha looked away as she contemplated her next words. "When Svadilfari attacked us, Clint got hurt. He was bleeding... badly. His whole body was... I knew he couldn't survive it. Svadilfari had practically ripped a hole through him. All I could think about was how I couldn't lose him and then something happened to me. I couldn't breathe, my body seized up, something moved inside me and I blacked out. When I woke up, Clint was healed and Stark told me that I was the one responsible. I don't know how I did it or even what happened." Natasha met his eyes as she added, "I need to know what's happening to me. If Shield knew, they'd just be even more suspicious than they already are."

"I'm not going to tell Shield anything," Bruce told her. "But I can't guarantee results either."

"I know," She told him. "But I can't ask anyone else."

"Tony would help you if you asked."

Natasha's facial expressions tigethened as she answered. "Stark can't be counted on at the moment. We don't know what his loyalties are or what he's doing with his new conquest. More importantly, we don't know what she's doing with him."

"Luna?" He asked. "She doesn't seem like a bad person."

"Neither did Sharon, according to the Cap, and we see how that turned out."

Bruce chose not to respond to that. He turned back to holo screen. "I know you want to do your best not to lose face with Shield, but it wouldn't hurt to make a few more friends with us, as well."

"I'm not here to make friends," She responded.

"Are you here to be a part of the team?" He asked her. "Because I'm not sure you're doing a great job of that either."

Natasha didn't answer. After watching his back for a few moments, she quietly took her leave of the lab.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Luna exclaimed when she and Tony entered the common floor of the Tower.

Clint was sitting on the couch watching a movie, Steve and Jan were standing near the window deep in conversation, Storm sitting apart from the rest. They all looked when the two entered and Thor yelled as he came from the other room with a plate piled high with snacks. "Greetings, friends!" Thor carried the plate to Clint, who reached absent mindedly to grab an apple.

"What sort of game?" Jan questioned as she and Steve approached the two.

Luna grinned widely as she held up a deck of cards. "A card game," She told them. "To get to know one another."

"What game?" Clint asked. "Spades? Poker? Strip Poker?" He wiggled his eyes brows at them.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Not precisely," She answered. "It's a game of my own creation." She looked toward where Storm was sitting, isolated from the rest of the room, cup of tea in hand. "Will you join us?"

Storm looked them all over before responding. "What are the rules?" She asked.

Luna's smile widened as she moved to the table Storm was sitting at, Tony beside her. "Who else will play?"

"I'm in!" Jan exclaimed, bouncing over to the table.

Thor joined them in much the same manner, placing his snack tray on the table for all of them to enjoy. "I'm curious as to what sort of game this will be as well!" His smile widened as he looked at Storm, but she avoided his gaze.

"What about you two?" Tony asked. "Legolas? Capsicle?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Clint answered.

Steve joined them as well, asking, "What are the rules?"

"A category is written on each card. There are nine categories, five cards each, numbered." Luna began to shuffle the cards as she spoke. "I will deal five cards to each of you and each round you play a card based on the category you wish to speak on. Once all the cards are played, the categories will be added up and the one with the highest value wins. Moving clockwise, the chosen person will ask any question that relates to the category." She looked up as her shuffling concluded. "Any questions?"

"We can ask any question?" Clint asked.

"If it relates to the category, yes."

"So, do we all have to answer or..." Tony let his question trail off.

"Yes," Luna told him, dealing out the cards. "Everyone has to answer, starting with the person that asks the question. This is how we get to know each other."

"You certainly have interesting ways of getting to know people." Tony said. "I think I liked the shots better."

"Of course you would say that," Luna replied. "So, who should start?"

"I'll go first," Tony said, tossing out a card.

Luna smiled as she played one of her own. "Must you always be first?"

"Obviously." Tony smirked.

"So, what do we do once we've all played?" Steve asked as he threw out his own card.

"There is a number on each card, from one to five, the category that has the highest value after we add like with like is the category that Anthony will question us from." Luna explained.

Tony spread out the cards so that he could see the value on each of them. Quickly adding them up in his head, he picked the highest value. "Friendship," He said. "So I have to ask a question about that?" He frowned.

"Related to the category in some way, yes."

Tony folded his arms as he thought. "Alright, I got it! Of the people at this table, who's your favorite so far? My answer is Luna, obviously." He grinned and winked at her.

"Well, my favorite person is clearly myself," Luna answer haughtily. Tony elbowed her in the side lightly and she relented. "Very well, my answer is Anthony. Of those present," She stressed.

"This is a really difficult question, Tony," Steve spoke up.

"It's not that difficult," Tony replied.

"He just wants us to say him," Clint answered. "Well, Jan's my favorite. She's the most cheerful out of all of you. Except for Thor, but Jan's way cuter."

"Thank you," Jan answered. "But I have to say my favorite is Luna. She has the best sense of humor."

"What?" Tony and Clint both objected.

Jan smiled at their reaction.

"I find myself favoring the Lady Storm," Thor said softly, eyes subtly watching the woman in question.

Storm pressed her lips together in a grimaced. "I'm more fond of the Captain," She replied tersely.

Thor frowned at her reply.

"Come on, your turn Cap!" Tony nudged the man beside him. "No one will have their feelings hurt when you say it's me."

"Thor and I get along pretty well..." Steve answered.

"More than me!" Tony exclaimed. "When did you two become so buddy, buddy?"

Steve shrugged. "We do a lot of training together. We talk sometimes..."

"I feel left out," Tony proclaimed.

"You'll get over," Luna said with an affectionate eye roll. "Let's move to the next round. Steve will pick the next question." She tossed out a card and the others followed.

"How did you even think this up?" Jan asked. "This is awesome!"

Luna smiled. "I've found it's easier to get to know someone if you use something else as the main focus. And I have always been very fond of learning people."

Steve separated the cards into like categories, adding the number at the corners, and stacking them so that the winning category was at the top. "How did this happen?" He read questioningly, looking to Luna.

"The question is self-explanatory," She said. "You get to choose what it applies to."

Steve nodded. "I guess I'll ask how you ended here, where you are right now. I was frozen in ice for seventy years and Shield found me when I woke up."

"That's it?" Jan complained. "Worst story ever."

"Everyone already knows about me," He answered with a shrug.

"Some people just don't know how to tell a good story," Tony added. "Myself, I am a self-made hero. I built up an empire, built myself a suit, built myself a legacy, and then I built a Tower so that I could hang out with all my super hero friends. I guess Shield helped a little, too."

"Fantastic detail," Luna commented dryly.

"I used to work at the circus," Clint said. "Then Shield found me."

"I worked for a scientist that turned me into a superhero," Jan said.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I was helping Hank with his research. My family was paying for it, so..." She shrugged.

"Interesting." Luna looked to Storm next. "What about you?"

Storms eyes were hard as she answered. "Humans betrayed me. They tried to contain me, trap me inside a box and ship me away, but Magneto found me. He saved me and convinced me that I could pay the humans back for their betrayal."

They were all quiet for a time before Tony spoke. "That makes sense."

"What?" Steve exclaimed, the surprise on his face reflected on most of the others. "All humans shouldn't be blamed because of a few bad ones."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I don't get it. The world betrayed me and I stopped giving it weapons. She did the same thing, just that she was her own weapon."

"But-" Steve started to object before Storm interrupted.

"I was worshipped as a goddess!" She exclaimed, anger pure on her face. "I brought rain when there were droughts! I calmed storms when they nearly destroyed the land! I brought sun and fair weather when the floods began! I did everything for them and they were so ungrateful they tried to cram me into a box and ship me elsewhere!" She slammed her hands down on the table as she stood, her chair crashing to floor as she abruptly rose. "Magneto opened my eyes. There is no point in catering to those ungrateful creatures." Storm's voice was practically a growl.

"My brother betrayed me," Clint added. "Framed me for crimes he committed, that's how Shield found me. Doesn't mean I want to kill him."

"You could never understand what it is like," Storm told them. "To be betrayed when you are a goddess-"

"You are not a god," Thor spoke up, catching her eyes for the first time and the tension in the room skyrocketed instantly. "You are human with rather potent gifts, but a god you are not."

"Who are you to tell me-" Storm began in a growl, but he interrupted her.

"I am The God of Thunder," He told her calmly. "You are powerful, but you are no goddess. Storms and the tempest both is my domain, I would know if you were a goddess."

"Care to test that theory," She snapped.

"Yes, why don't you," Luna spoke up, watching the two with eyes a light with interest. "Outside, of course."

"I don't think..." Steve began to object, but his objection went ignored.

Thor bowed deeply, a fierce grin on his face as he gestured to the balcony. "After you, my lady."

Storm frowned at him before stomping toward the doors, a strong burst of wind blowing the doors open before she was even standing before them. Thor walking at a more sedate pace followed her.

Jan stood up, looking to the doors. "Should we let them do this?"

"Do you think you can stop them?" Luna questioned.

"Fury's gonna have a conniption," Clint murmured to himself.

Luna stood, taking Tony's hand and pulling him with her. "I do not know about the rest of you, but I intend to watch." The two of them went to the elevator quickly, the rest of the team on their heels.

"Nat's gonna be mad she missed this," Clint said to himself.

* * *

Fury met the two alien women as soon as they were brought in, having them locked in the same room for now. He had watched from surveillance before deciding to approach. They had the same air as the other aliens he had met. Self-assured, confident, so determined that they stood above the rest of humanity. While the one dressed in gold couldn't seem calmer, he could tell there was a restless energy within the red head. She reminded him of Loki, in that way. Calm surface, but he wouldn't trust it.

"Ladies," Fury greeted when he entered the room and stood before them. "I'm Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as Shield."

The woman in the gold dress nodded. "I am Sigyn. This is my companion, Lorelei. Pleasant to meet you, Sir Fury."

"Director," He corrected.

"Apologies, Director. Your Midgardian terms are still foreign to me." She gave him a small, benign smile. "I was told that Midgard was still un-united. Is that not the case? Are you king here?"

"No. Earth has no King," Fury answered. "Shield is a security organization. You were brought here so that I could ask you a few questions. The last time one of you was here, he caused a lot of damage."

"Yes, I understand now," Sigyn replied. "We were sent to retrieve the rogue, Loki, so that he may not cause any more havoc on your world."

"Is that right?" Fury asked. "The way I understand it, Loki is a prince of your world. Doesn't seem like that would afford him much punishment up there."

"The All-father wants Loki returned," Sigyn repeated. "It is his greatest wish to have Loki removed from Midgard entirely. That is why we were sent. It was never his intention for the second prince to linger here and he will suffer punishment for disobeying the All-father's express wishes."

His eyes glanced over to Lorelei. "Your companion has nothing to add?"

"She'd prefer not to speak unless necessary," Sigyn told him. Lorelei's lips pressed together in an expression of displeasure, but she didn't otherwise complain.

Fury observed them quietly, planning his next angle before speaking. "We've had dealings with Loki before, he's dangerous."

"All the more reason to let us take him off your hands. Do you know where we might find him, Director?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Fury replied.

"How are we to know, when you contained us here before we even had a chance to look?" Sigyn answered.

"Did you have a plan to find him?"

"Of course. Do you have a plan, Sir Fury? Or were you hoping that we would be your plan?"

Before Fury could answer, a knock came at the door and Maria Hill was opening the door. She leaned close to him before whispering, "Sir, Steven Strange is here."

"Can he do as I asked?" Fury questioned lowly, refusing to look away from the women before him.

"He believes so, but he said there were no guarantees."

"Have him prepare the area then," Fury ordered.

Maria nodded before leaving the room.

"Now then, I have a few more questions, if you don't mind," Fury said.

"Not at all. Ask away." Sigyn replied warmly.

* * *

The sky had already darkened by the time they got to the roof, thunder booming and lightning flashes lighting up the sky. The wind was blowing heavily and Steve had to grab hold of Jan, afraid that the pure force of the wind would blow the smaller woman right off her feet. She gave him a tentative smile, wrapping her arms around one of his as they turned their gaze back to the sky.

Tony and Luna were ahead of them all, Luna scanning the surrounding buildings until she finally pointed to the roof of an adjacent building, Clint moving away from them to get a better look, but staying well away from the buildings edge to avoid accidents from the wind.

Thor was standing calmly, watching the weather mutant as she hovered before him. "I wish I could hear what they were saying!" Clint yelled, almost going unheard beneath the noise of the wind despite being so close.

Luna smirked at that, but Steve couldn't imagine why.

"Are you certain that you wish to challenge a god?" Thor asked, watching the woman intently. He'd thought that her presence stimulated him strongly before, but it was nothing compared to the pull he felt with her exerting her abilities. He felt stronger by the act of her stirring the wind, calling thunder and lightning, felt her pulling on him with each act of weather. It was like a circuit with her calling the weather making him stronger, the storm making him stronger, but she as the conduit was oblivious to the power she freely handed him.

His words went ignored. The woman was staring at him with narrowed eyes as she called more of the storm to her, as she called to him and stirred the power of his domain. She would be a worthy storm goddess, if Thor did not already have claim over the domain. She was utterly beautiful holding the power of the storm to her will. It was too bad he would have to take that power away from her soon.

"Show me your strength, my lady! I shall take anything you can throw at me!" Thor yelled.

Storm wasted no time doing just that. Immediately, lightning crashed down on him, but he was hardly provoked. Did she really think she could harm him with such petty tricks?

"Is that the best you can do, my lady?" Thor questioned with a laugh.

Thunder echoed in the sky, revealing her irritation with the comment. The rain and wind increased, and with a casual fling of her hand the wind battered against him hard enough to sweep him from his feet. Ice and hail battered him as he was blown toward the edge of the roof, but it took only a thought to wrest control of the wind away from her and regain his balance. Storm let out a scream of surprise when he hit her with his own bolt of lightning.

"You cannot be done already?" He asked her, smirking wickedly. He was euphoric from the storm, passion and power coursing through him as he sent another bolt of lightning to crash into her. Another! And another, the wind knocking her off course before stirring into a mini tornado that she struggled in vain to break free from. The wind swirled around her, tossing her into a free fall where one more bolt of lightning hit her before the wind slammed her to the ground.

Thor walked toward where her prone body was lying on the ground. No one that had sway of the weather should succumb so easily, but he did have to remember that these were mortals. Maybe she was not as strong as he thought and was not able to weaken his blows. Just as he was thinking that though, shards of ice and hail pierced him from behind.

Storm was slowly rising to her feet, eyes completely white as she glared at him. The winds turned colder around him, the rain falling heavier as a blizzard centered on him and circled his body. She focused the power of the storm on him entirely until he was ice caked and it trapped his entire body. She was panting from exertion after her feat, but she refused to let up. If he was really a god, let him suffer the full strength of her power! Let him take the full might of a blizzard!

The sounds of thunder increased slowly, getting closer and closer until a crash of lightning struck Thor's frozen body straight on, cracking the ice completely. Thor was grinning at her widely, trickles of blood running down his arms from where the ice cut had cut his skin. Wind blasted her off her feet before a tornado made her crash full force back to the ground.

"Can you still rise?" Thor asked her. "You fought well, my lady, if you wish to concede."

"No!" She growled out, struggling to pull herself to back onto her feet. "I will not concede!" She was able to manage it after a few moments only for another crash of lightning to cause her to fall back down.

Thor caught her before she hit the ground, the woman fully unconscious after the last attack. Slowly, he brought the storm to heel, coaxing the weather back into its previous state. Thor grinned widely as he looked to his friends, Luna's eyes on him being the first thing he caught. His sister gave him a return grin, shaking her head with exasperation. It was only that look that gave him cause to pause and wonder if he should have held back a bit more.

That thought prompted him to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't have fought at all. Loki did love mischief and chaos, and only put a stop to it if it was likely to get Thor killed. Something as wild as what just happened likely pleased Loki very much.

Thor frowned. Luna grinned even wider in response and Thor felt like he had been tricked somehow, even if he couldn't see where the trick would have been.

"Hurry and bring her back, Thor! We must make sure you haven't broken the lady!" Luna yelled toward him.

Thor's grip on the woman tightened as he summoned his hammer. He could feel the conduit of power humming strongly between them even with her like this. He didn't want to let her go. He held her as close as possible as he swung his hammer and carried her back to where the others waited.

He didn't let her go until he had to let Banner look her over.

* * *

Maria Hill led Steven Strange to the Hulk cage. It was the strongest cell that they had and the most secure by virtue of being able to see whoever they held inside. If they had any Asgardian prisoners in the future- be it Loki, Thor, or the two women the director was currently interviewing- this was where they would be placed. "Do you think you can do it?" She questioned.

"I can't say for certain," The man replied. "I've never met these Asgardians. I have no idea how strong they are or what sort of magic they wield, but I can place the strongest containment wards I have on this regardless."

The woman nodded. "Good. Is there anything you require from us?"

"Nothing but time and silence," He replied.

"I'll leave you to it, then," She told him. Hill watched him for a while longer before taking her leave. Of all of the consultants Shield worked with, most of which she had to deal with, Strange was perhaps the oddest. Though maybe it was just that the idea of 'magic' that was so odd in the first place, that she couldn't get over it. Still, none would ever be able to annoy her as much as Stark had.

She walked down several hallways, keeping an eye on Strange by watching the security feed on her tablet. You could never be too careful with these consulting types, after all. Finally, she came to a room where two men were waiting for her.

"Gentlemen," She greeted. "This is the first time we've had the chance to meet face to face, I believe? I'm Deputy Director, Maria Hill. It'll be a pleasure to work with you both."

"I haven't agreed to anything, yet," Reed Richards objected.

"You haven't told us what you want us to work on yet." Hank Pym commented more meekly than his counterpart.

"We would like you to work on a security project for Shield," Hill explained. "There is already a design in place, the idea is relatively simple, we think. Usually, we would ask Mister Stark to aid us in this type of project, but as you must know, he is busy currently working with the Avengers."

"So, you want us as his replacement?" Hank questioned.

"Not a replacement," She told them. "We've seen your work. Hank, you've made multiple advancements in scientific discoveries, and Reed, you've been making discoveries in multiple fields. We thought having the two of you work together would field us with great results."

"What's the project?" Reed asked.

Hill opened a folder and slid it across the desk between the two. "Let me introduce you to the Ultron project."


	5. Loki Relates, Raven Complicates

Loki was highly amused as he sat in Tony's lab, watching the mortal run around checking various pieces of equipment and looking at screens of data. There were multiple machines pointing at Loki, a few that were attached to his skin directly. "You criticized Victor for wanting to study me, but you have the same intentions."

"Not true!" Tony answered immediately. "I don't want to cut you open."

"No, you just want a complete work up of my vitals and list of bodily functions," Loki said wryly.

"Yeah."

"Which is exactly the same as what Victor wanted," Loki told him. "Actually, Victor already has it, by now."

"Well, I'm not creepy how that guy is," Tony argued. "I mean, he put a tracker on you!" Tony frowned at the green metal bracelet that now sat around his own wrist, matching the one that Loki wore. The Avengers assumed it was some cutesy couple thing when they saw it, little did they know.

"As if you do not do the same with Jarvis."

"Not the same!" Tony protested.

Loki scoffed. "What is the difference, honesty of intentions?"

Tony decided not to dignify that with an answer. "I can't help it if you're interesting! And you're made of impossibilities, how am I supposed to resist trying to study you a little."

Loki smiled. "You expend an awful lot of energy pretending as if you do not like Victor."

"Why would I like that guy? He's insane!" Tony argued.

Loki laughed and shook his head. "And you are a paragon of sanity yourself? You, that creates machines as children, that wears a metal suit and tries to save the world, that is so paranoid you must have a mechanical specter watching over you at every possible moment? You that has a fixation and fascination with a God of Choas?"

"Sexy God of Chaos," Tony objected. "That makes all the difference." He grinned cheekily and Loki couldn't resist the impulse to pull the man toward him and kiss him breathless.

"I'm starting to wonder if all mortals are such ridiculous creatures or if you are just special," Loki whispered.

"I'm the most special," Tony insisted, sounding dazed. "One of a kind, certified, Stark Industries original."

Loki laughed and pulled the man in for another kiss. He truly was enamored with this mortal. Even if he was the most ludicrous creature Loki had ever met.

* * *

Loki was sitting alone in Thor's living space when his brother entered. It wasn't odd for him to find Loki locked in some deep contemplation or another. It wasn't even odd to find that his brother had hidden himself in Thor's room to do so. On Asgard, it was likely the last place Thor would look if he wanted to bother Loki and their rooms were one of the few places that were safe. Thor's even more so than Loki's, since even though Loki used magic to protect his chambers, the few that could get around that protection were not likely to want to hurt the beloved prince heir as they might their troublesome second prince.

No, what was odd was the fact that Loki's attention was not fixed on a book or spell work or magic of any sort. There was a golden apple on the table, slowly spinning with the occasional aid of Loki's gentle turns. His eyes were so fixed upon the thing that Thor wondered if he even knew that someone else had entered the room.

"May I ask you something, Thor?"

Thor should have known better than to doubt Loki's awareness. He moved toward the table and sat across from his brother. "Ask away, Loki."

"Do you think... Anthony would... Do you think..." Loki didn't finish the thought, but Thor was able to follow it to its obvious conclusion. Thor's hands tightened on the edge of the table. He had not known that his brother was quite so smitten with his mortal.

"Loki," Thor began cautiously. "It is forbidden to share Idunn's golden apples outside of Asgard."

"So it is," Loki replied easily. "The All Father's rule, yes?" Thor knew the light tone of Loki's voice for a trap, but he wasn't certain what he could do not to spring it.

"You are so fond of him?" Thor asked, hoping that he could side step whatever verbal trap he was walking into.

"What of you, Thor?" Loki asked instead. "Were you not enamored with your own mortal? Then again, I suppose she cannot compare to the demi god that's caught your eye now."

Thor's face flushed red with embarrassment and anger both. "I would not betray my lady Jane!"

"No, of course not," Loki agreed easily. "Neither Sif nor Amora are any testament to your character there."

Thor's anger melted into something more akin to sadness. "I have changed, brother."

Loki moved his hand away from the apple, watching it as it slowly stopped spinning. "No you haven't."

Thor looked struck at this. "What?"

"You are the same thing that you have always been, God of Thunder, of storms, of passion fast and hot and easily forgotten. You are the golden heir to the Realm Eternal. You are Thor Odinson. Your mortals have not changed you, else you would be different. Your domain, your influence, that has to change, anything less is shallow and easily lost."

Thor was practically pouting at his brother now. "That is how you feel?"

"I am the God of Change, Thor, I would know. I love you like I always have, trust that, but you are no different. You fall into the same bad habits, you have the same loyalties, and you make the same mistakes." Loki put his head down on the table beside the apple, closing his eyes. "She sways you with her power, charms you when she spurns you, your connection with her makes it that much more likely that you will bed her-"

"Loki!" Thor roared, slamming is hands down on the table, but Loki had already foreseen this course of action and reinforced the table with magic. It would be far too unseemly to fall face first to the floor in this position. "I am not going to betray my lady Jane!"

"Well, of course not. Not now, anyway," Loki told him. "I've called you out on your honor, practically challenged you. You could not now even if she were waiting naked in the other room." Loki turned his head, opening his eyes to look at Thor. "Do you see brother, you are not changed. As easily riled up as ever. I know that you will not do anything on Midgard as you have done on Asgard, because the mortals would berate you as The Warrior's Three never have and you hate being in the wrong."

"I do not like the way that you prove your points, Loki."

"Neither does all of Asgard. Neither, I think, does the All Father. But I do not intend to return there, so it matters not."

Thor gasped when he heard this. "Loki! You cannot mean-"

"I do," Loki stated firmly. "I do not have to go back, not when there are mortals so willing to keep hold of me. Not when there are... allies and... friends... that lie in this realm for me. Not when Anthony is here..." Unbidden, the All Father's words returned to him. _'If you are so very enamored with the mortal, bring him with you!'_ But Loki pushed those words away from is mind. "And my mortals fought a demi god for me! They were in such peril and he could have destroyed them so easily were they even just a fraction less clever, less prepared, less... anything. And I want..."

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Mortals were not meant for immortality, Loki."

"Not the mortals of the past, maybe, but these mortals could be different. The possibility is already before their eyes."

Thor shook his head. "What if they cannot? What if you are forced to watch your mortals go mad as they lose all else they have known. What if you are not enough?"

That stung Loki harder than Thor could know or have intended, and Loki withdrew from him. "You are right, brother, as always. I could never be enough for anyone. I'm so glad that I had you to remind me of that."

"That's not what I-" Thor protested, but Loki vanished in a green flash before the statement was complete. Thor could kick himself for always saying the wrong thing to Loki. His brother was the one in the right; Thor had not changed as much as he liked to think. Centuries cannot be undone in days, no matter how he wanted to pretend otherwise.

* * *

Natasha was acting more suspicious than any spy had a right to. She lurked around Lockley when she was with Fitz and Simmons, as she tried (and failed) to visit with Agent May, when she talked to Storm; the only time she seemed to part from Lockley's side was when she went to talk to Banner.

The third time it happened, Raven decided she'd had enough. She waited until Natasha returned from her talk with Banner and they were relatively alone. "Is it because of Shield?"

"Is what because of Shield?" Natasha answered quickly, not even seeming thrown by the glare tossed her way.

"You sticking to me like glue. Is it because of Shield?"

Natasha was quiet a moment, watching the others in the room as she contemplated her answer. "Not... exactly," She answered slowly.

"Then what?"

A pause before Natasha turned to face her. "Are you a mutant?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "Why?"

"You know that Agent May was hit with Magneto's serum," Natasha began slowly, voice low. "I was too, but we thought that nothing came of it. Not until that mess with Svadilfari."

Raven's eyes widened. "You're a mutant."

Natasha nodded, lips pressed together tightly.

Raven instinctually tensed, then forced herself to relax when she saw Natasha zero in on the movement. "You don't look too happy about it."

"I'm not happy that there's something going on with my body that I can't control and don't understand," Natasha rebuttaled. That response caused Lockley to relax slightly.

"So... you want to learn how to handle your mutant abilities." Raven concluded. "I... I know someone that could help with that."

Natasha nodded. "Xavier, right? He's the 'good guy' of the mutants. The X-men to counter The Avengers."

"That's not how that works," Raven said, pressing her lips tightly together to keep from frowning. If there was a counterpart to The Avengers, if wasn't another goody goody team like the X-men, it would be The Brotherhood. Magneto. But she wasn't about to say so out loud. She hesitated a moment, feeling that intrusive touch in her mind that meant Charles was listening, encouraging. Ever since she had contacted him that one time, he seemed to take that as an open invitation to rifle through her thoughts whenever he wanted. It was irritating and didn't remind her anything of when they were children; didn't at all make her wonder at why he kept doing so when she just told him to get out and go away all the time; didn't at all remind her of home or family in a way that even Loki, Amora, and Doom couldn't quite do for her yet; didn't make her ache inside...

The presence swelled, it felt like, welcoming her home, encouraging her without words. She bit her tongue to keep from reacting, from snapping at him, to hide the fact that her mind would give her away no matter what reaction she had. This was all for Loki, anyway, not herself. It was okay to swallow her prie for the sake of a mission. She wasn't going back on promise she made to herself, if she went back for someone else's sake.

"I could take you." The words were out before she really decided which words to use. "But we wouldn't go alone."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at that, distrustful of company. "Who else would come?"

"You won't like it," She told the glaring woman. "But it would be the fastest way to get there and I can't tell you where we're going. I can't take the chance of Shield finding my-" She bit her lip on the word brother and hated herself for it. "My kind," She corrected as smoothly as she could. Natasha noticed the stumble, but she wouldn't know why. That was the important part.

"You think I would tell Shield?" Natasha asked. Raven couldn't tell what emotion the other woman was trying to put into her words or which ones were actually there.

"You think you wouldn't?" She responded with a raised eyebrow.

Natasha pressed her lips together unhappily, with the response or herself, Raven wasn't sure.

"Lockley, you don't have to question where my loyalties are," Natasha told her.

"I know exactly where your loyalties are," Raven replied with too much force, too much intensity. "There are no questions here."

That seemed to surprise the spy into silence again.

"Luna can teleport," Raven went on slowly. "She can take us to ... Xavier."

"Luna's in league with the mutants?"

Response wasn't even necessary this time. Raven simply smiled an 'I told you so,' smile and let the woman realize her own mistakes. Natasha had already picked a side and it was obviously Shield's. "You think about it," Raven told her. "Tell me what you decide."

* * *

Raven didn't like the idea of talking to Loki in Stark's penthouse suite, but somehow that was exactly where she had ended up. She still didn't trust the human. She still didn't trust any of the human's really, even if she'd loosened up a little and begun to like a few of them. She tried to remind herself not to doubt Loki's decisions. Even if Stark tried to betray a god, Loki could put a stop to it. She missed being in Doom's castle. Here, she felt like she was surrounded by enemies on all sides.

Loki's hand ran soothingly down the back of her head, causing her to relax into his touch. "Relax, dear. Nothing shall happen to you while we are in this space together."

Raven leaned her head again his, one hand moving to the tracking bracelet she wore under her sleeve. She thought of the last times she'd had safe space, once upon a time with Magneto and The Brotherhood to back her up, and an old mansion with new mutants and a comforting voice omnipresent in her head. She swallowed thickly, forcing the emotion and memories back down. "What about Stark?" She asked. "You'd protect him before me."

"I'd teleport you out of here and then go for Stark," Loki answered immediately. "Or else cast a barrier around you to keep you safe and untouched while I located him." Loki tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "My Raven, do not dare believe that you are any less important to me than you were. Just because I would defend Stark from you, does not mean I fight for you any less viciously."

Raven just nodded. Loki had not let her down. He was not like Magneto. He was not like Charles. They had both failed her in opposite ways, being too much and too little in turns. Allowing her to be too much or too little in response. Loki didn't force her to be anything, didn't try to mold her. He took what she offered and always gave her an out.

She heard Loki let out a deep contented sigh, his entire body relaxing, and remembered that he could feel worship. Her devotion was a physical thing to him and the thought left her unduly embarrassed.

"What bothers you, my little bird?" Loki asked her, still stroking her hair.

"Natasha's a mutant," Raven said without preamble. "Did you know?"

"Hmm. Yes. I saw her awaken during the battle." He didn't say which one. There was only one that really mattered. "Magneto's doing, but what her new gift may be is still unclear."

"You weren't going to tell me?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. "Is there a reason that I should have? I have no information about her abilities or it's utilities, I have yet to find an outstanding use for her, and it is not truly my business to spread."

Raven frowned at that, but it wasn't as if he were wrong. She couldn't expect Loki to tell her every single detail when the details weren't even relevant. Still, the thought that she could have not known this bothered her somehow. "Tell me, next time. Please."

"Tell you what?" Loki questioned.

"About Natasha."

Loki tilted his head as he watched her. "Fond of the Widow?" He asked.

Raven pressed her lips together. "I'd just like to know. We're partners."

"Are you, now?"

Raven kicked herself for the statement a moment after she'd said it. Being partners at Shield didn't actually justify her answer. Not without other implications, anyway.

"Very well," Loki agreed without further question, startling her. "I shall keep you informed on the Widow if you so desire. Perhaps it will please you to know that the Hawk has requested a boon of me as recompense for having mind controlled him. He has requested that I protect her from Shield if they come after her, so if you have worries over her safety, now you have a comfort."

Raven nodded, though she tried not to react in any other way. She didn't know why that made her feel better. She wasn't friends with the spy, so it shouldn't matter, but it did. "She wants to see the mutants. I told her Luna would be coming with us."

"Oh?" Loki smiled.

"I told her to think about it."

"So we shall be walking into your past together," Loki concluded. His hand slid down her cheek, to her shoulder, down her arm until Loki could claps her hand in both of his. He squeezed her hand once, saying sincerely, "I am glad that you are willing to do this for me, Raven."

Raven blushed slightly as she looked away. "I know."

"And I'm sure the Widow would, as well."

Raven's blush intensified as she pulled her hands from Loki's. "I'm just doing it for you."

Loki tapped her on her lips with a smile. "My dear, you tell the most darling lies."

"It's not-" Raven bit her lip, knowing that protesting would only amuse the trickster more. "You're the one that wants to know about her."

"I am, but it seems that so do you." Loki placed his hand back on her head, saying quietly, "It must be tempting to trust her now that she is one of yours, but do remember that she is still Shield's foremost."

"I know. I've already considered that."

"Good."

"Yours is an Avenger," Raven told him.

"I've considered that," Loki responded in turn. "But that was never the side he was on the most. He is pragmatic and he is selfish. He wants to do what's right and what he wants at the same time. Lucky for me those motives line up perfectly with my own, since he desires me and I am trying to do what is right."

"And if they didn't?"

"Then I could not keep him, I fear, because I am not willing to cease what I am doing and I fear that neither would he." Loki shivered a moment at the thought of losing Anthony, but he was reasonably certain that would not happen. Not on it's own, anyway. "We'll have to be prepared for anything. We can only truly rely on ourselves. The mutants, The Avengers, Thor, Shield, even Anthony can only be trusted so far. But we have each other."

"You want to trust him, though," Raven said. "Tony Stark."

"I already do," Loki answered. "That does not mean that I think nothing can go wrong, only that I wish it wouldn't."

They were both silent after that, thoughts echoing the sentiment. Raven had the same hope. She wished for things not to go wrong, but she was certain that something would. Something always did.


	6. Let's Talk About Change

Maria Hill didn't like to say that she was worried. Worry implied inaction and she was anything but inactive. It implied that she could not change a situation and the last thing she would every think of herself as was powerless. She was a high ranking operative of Shield, powerful and influential was her job. That was why, of the things she didn't like to say, being worried about Shield or Director Fury was at the top of the list. Shield was her life and she trusted the Director with said life. To undermine him with being worried, when there wasn't even a conflict, almost felt worse than treason.

That was why, though she was highly irritated by it, she was rather mollified when Coulson expressed the same thought.

"Do you think Fury's been acting a little strange lately?"

Maria glared him. They weren't exactly alone, for one, even if they were in an isolated corner of the room, other agents were everywhere. Did the man have no sense of timing and privacy? And who was he, anyway, to question the Director? Coulson had some nerve! Maria would never understand why the man seemed to have so much favor.

Coulson had already gone on before she could voice any of her irritation. "He's been pretty withdrawn lately and the way he's treating May and the others... I don't like it."

Maria looked, if possible, even more irritated. "Don't tell me this is about some crush you have on Agent May."

Coulson sighed, as if he was the one that had to put up with a co-worker being unduly ridiculous and spewing unfounded theories. Where did he even get off!

"The way's been treating The Avengers lately-"

"So this is about your crush on-"

"And even the Ultron project!" Coulson exclaimed, completely ignoring her words. "Don't you find that a little odd? It's not even a Shield project anymore! He's got other superheroes working on a way to take out his star team!"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," She told him. She was Fury's second in command. Even if she didn't understand what he was doing, it was her job to support those decisions. "The Avengers have been growing more unruly. They've been pulling away from us and they have new members we know almost nothing about."

"We haven't given them a reason not to pull away. The way he's been treating Agents Barton and Romanov, and he's been spreading Romanov too thin. He wants her to watch everyone on the team and Captain America has already begun to pull away from her and us because of it."

"That was because of Stark," Maria answered, a bit more snappishly than she meant to. Stark could push that button on anyone, even when he wasn't present. "He's the one that constantly Sweeps Roger's apartment."

"You think he did that without being asked?" Coulson questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Maria stopped pretending to be engrossed in the work of micromanaging other agents and turned to face Coulson full on. "What do you want me to say? Yes, Fury's behavior is odd, but that doesn't mean-"

"We don't know what it means and that's what I'm afraid of," Coulson told her. "Two of his best agents are compromised in his mind. May was hit with Magneto's serum and Romanov's off with the Avengers more often than not. He's got you running around watching everyone but him and he's keeps assigning me busy work. You don't see anything strange with this picture? This isn't the only questionable assignment he's started, you know? Not to mention our guest-"

"That's enough," She said strongly, but not snapping this time. "It's not like I can stop running Shield to watch whatever he's doing! Someone has to!"

"And you don't think it's a problem that he's not?" Coulson questioned.

Maria was torn between continuing her glare and admitting to her own worry. She let out a breath of frustration. "You can investigate this if you want, Coulson, but I have work to do."

He nodded as if he had expected this answer all along. "Don't work yourself too hard, Maria."

"If I'm not working too hard, I'm not working hard enough," She replied.

Coulson smiled as he left her to it.

* * *

"Jane, what are you doing?" Darcy's voice broke Jane out of her work. She sitting at a table that was a scattering of papers and notes. The computer screens in the room were all filled with data, some running simulations, others were files she still inputting data into.

Jane looked at Darcy with some confusion. "What do you mean? I'm working."

"That's exactly my point!" Darcy exclaimed. "Dr. Jerk isn't even here! Why are you still locked away in this dungeon torture chamber!"

"It's not a torture chamber, Darcy," Jane replied with an irritated eye roll.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" Darcy pressed. "Why are just sitting here doing what he wants you to?"

"Darcy, I think you should calm down," Jane told her. "Doom isn't really that bad..."

"He kidnapped us!"

"Well, he invited us to stay with him and he hasn't treated us badly," Jane argued. "You basically get to do whatever you want and I get some much needed work done."

"Oh my god!" Darcy said loudly. "Don't tell me you like this guy?"

"What? No!" Jane exclaimed, pushing away from the table and standing, looking at Darcy with a flustered expression. "I don't like him, Darcy, he's just a good scientist. This could be the break through I've been waiting for! And it's not like we could really escape. There's that woman Thor told us about lurking around, cameras and those bots, and we don't know where we are anyway! This is a foreign country that he owns!"

"Oh my god," Darcy repeated. "First, you fall for a weird alien god thing and now you're after mad scientist! You have the craziest taste in men."

"I'm not interested in Doom!" She said with a glare. "I just want the chance to finally get some work done without Shield or anyone looking over my shoulder."

"A mad scientist is looking over your shoulder!"

"He's not looking over my shoulder, he's been very helpful," Jane sighed. "And it isn't like he's lied to us, really. I was a little miffed at first to, but he has done exactly what he promised. This is somewhere I can get my work done without interruption," She paused to glare at Darcy. "Without many interruptions," Jane corrected herself. "Aside from not letting us leave, he's been very hospitable."

"Hospitable?"

"He lets you do whatever you want," Jane ranted. "You've been practically partying around here with that woman."

"Amora," Darcy corrected. "And she is way cooler than being stuffed in a dank, dusty, dungeon and working all day."

"There is nothing dusty about this lab," Jane told her.

"You are missing the point, Jane! You are willfully missing the point!" Darcy yelled.

"If you want to go so badly, why don't you just have your new friend take you," Jane snapped.

"She's not-" Darcy huffed and slammed her hand down on the table. "She works for Doom! She lives in his dumb castle! Why would she help me?"

"I don't know, Darcy! I don't know anything and I refuse to leave until I do. I'm so close. I'm so close, Darcy!"

"And you don't care what happens to me while you're at it?"

Jane let out a deep sigh, reaching over and pressing a button on the nearest computer, activating the security feed and bringing it up on screen. "I know exactly what's been happening to you, Darcy. Doom has camera and he has the feed running whenever he's in the lab with me. You've been having fun with that woman, drinking and partying and talking about Thor!"

"Is this about Thor?"

"It's not-" Jane paused, taking a breath. "Maybe. I've been listening to this woman that's known him for centuries talk on and on about how much she loves him and hates him and all her memories and regrets and... and I don't know anything about him! He has a past that spans thousands of years and I don't know any of it! And he has a future that only leads away from me. My life's work is all that connects me to that future."

Darcy was staring at Jane with wide, sad eyes. "Jane..." She begun softly.

"No, I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Jane said. She pressed her hands to her face and took a deep breath. "I just... I know you want to help, but I just need some time, alright."

"Hiding out here won't help," Darcy told her quietly.

"I'm not hiding," Jane said. "I'm working." With that, she went back to where she'd been working earlier. She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes. "If it means that much to you, Darcy, I'll try to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" Darcy yelled.

"I'm not leaving here until I figure this out," Jane told her. "So you can leave without me or you can stay with me."

Darcy stared at Jane a long moment. "This is really what you want?"

"This is important to me, Darcy."

"Yeah... I guess it is," Darcy replied, slowly moving toward the doorway. She stood there watching Jane for a moment longer before she finally decided to leave.

* * *

Fury walked cautiously as he entered the room that his Asgardian prisoners were held in. He watched them, but they didn't seem to move much when he wasn't there and they didn't talk to each other. Actually, he hadn't seen or heard the red head speak a single word since her capture. She sat at the far end of the cell, a glare to her expression no matter where she aimed it.

The other, Sigyn, smiled when she saw him. She had been sitting completely still since her arrival, regardless of whether or not she spoke. Watching them, he could believe that they were otherworldly beings. "Hello, again, Director."

He nodded at her. "Sigyn."

"Come to talk?"

"To question," He corrected her.

She nodded, the tranquil smile never leaving her face. "Yes. Let's talk then."

* * *

Pepper was not really used to being a super powered individual. It was true that she'd had Extremis in her for a while, but that didn't really make her good at controlling it. That was why, when Tony called her with his idea, she'd been... less skeptical than she might have been. Then again, she'd spent the last couple months being kidnapped by villains, initiated into the "hero business", and in possession of fire based powers and super strength. What more was there to be skeptical over?

"Sorry, we're late." Pepper looked up and around for the voice, finding no one in her vicinity. She was sitting in a secluded section of the restaurant, it was unlikely that anyone was close enough for her to hear them so well casually. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at nothing, before the chairs moving caused her to jump. "Oh, sorry! Sorry!"

The apologetic face of Sue Storm, followed by that of her brother Johnny Storm, was suddenly in front of her. "I don't get out much outside of battle. Sometimes I forget that other people aren't as used to that."

"I guess that must really come in handy," Pepper said as she tried to calm herself back down. She mostly had a hold over Extremis since it was stabilized, key word mostly. "You don't have to deal with fans all over the place as often."

Sue smiled. "You have no idea how useful it is."

"It's to nice to finally meet you," Johnny spoke up. He leaned forward with a charming smile, offering her his hand. "Miss Pepper Potts. That Stark guy treating you right?"

Pepper shook his hand, squeezing just tight enough to be intimidating. Being stronger than normal was good for casual displays of power and usually made people back off of her. Johnny, while looking caught off guard, just smiled at her again. "Nice to meet you as well. And Mister Stark and I was never a thing, the media just likes to get carried away."

Sue slapped the back of her brother's head. "Really, Johnny? She asked for our help, not harassment."

Johnny offered a sheepish smile. "What? I'm just showing my appreciation."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's not house broken yet."

Pepper gave her own smile. "I know the feeling, dealing with Tony is much the same." The two women shared looks of exasperated understanding. "Let me flag down a waiter so we can order. Feel free to get whatever you want."

They went on with another bout of small talk while the waiter took their orders. Despite the fact that both the Avengers and the Fantastic Four fought Doom, the teams actually had very little overlap. Especially since Doomed seemed to be ignoring his old nemesis. Pepper was much more aware of them from a business perspective, as Reed's inventions entered the market often, often catching Tony's attention.

It was only after the waiter left that the conversation got to more serious things. It was Johnny that brought it up, looking at Pepper with curiosity as he questioned her. "So why'd you call us out here? It was superhero business, I assume Stark would have just come himself."

"Well... you could call it that," Pepper said said hesitatingly. "It was actually Tony's idea that I talk to the two of you. He said that he wanted more collaboration between teams, but he's rather busy with his own new team members..."

"And he sent you be his go between?" Johnny questioned wit a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and no. I do have something that i need your help with," Pepper told them. She looked around a moment, debated, then picked up her cloth napkin. Meeting their eyes, she took a breath and set the thing on fire, letting it quickly burn in her hand until it was nothing more. "I actually have a problem of my own that I have little idea how to control."

"Oh?" Sue's response was a breath of surprise as she looked over at Johnny, who just smiled widely.

"A woman after my own heart," he told her. "Wasn't that long ago that I was burning through most of my clothes and setting things on fire," he said wistfully.

"You do that now," Sue said flatly.

"Memories," he replied in the same dreamy tone of voice.

"How long have you..." Sue gestured to the remains of the napkin.

"Not long," Pepper told them. "That's why I thought maybe you could help. This isn't really the Avengers expertise."

"I suppose not," Sue smiled. "Well, we'll certainly be happy to try and help."

"Thank you," Pepper said, smiling at them.

* * *

Fury was pacing before the cell, agitated for reasons he couldn't name, as the two goddesses watched him. Both unmoving, both following him with his eyes. One with a frown, the other a smile, both expressions as fixed as cardboard.

Sigyn had replied to, if not answered to his liking, all of his inquiries and it was starting to feel a little redundant to keep them locked up.

"Let's talk about Enchantress, Nickolas," Sigyn said to him softly. "You say you know where she is?"

"She has a place near Steve Rogers, but she hasn't showed her face there in some time," Fury answered her easily. It was too easy to talk to this woman. He should worry about that, he was certain, but he couldn't pin point why.

"But you know who she is allied with?" Sigyn asked.

"Yeah, we've seen her working with Doom."

"And you know where this Doom person is?"

"Of course we do?"

"Why not simply apprehend him?" She asked.

"Whenever we get close, she stops us!" Fury answered angrily.

"Warrior of Fury, be still. Be calm. All shall be well. You simply need a trap." Sigyn spoke to him softly. She remained unmoving, but her entire body became open and inviting, vulnerable... if there wasn't a thick, bespelled wall of glass between them. "This person that she is close to, he is one of yours, yes? Perhaps you can use him to set a trap for her, then you can plan a raid of Doom's fortress. Once Loki's allies are all locked in one place, he will have little choice but to come here."

Fury was nodding with her words. "That's a good plan. Getting a hold of Rogers isn't that hard, but we need to make sure that she knows he's endanger."

"Perhaps be direct?" Sigyn offered. "Tell him you wish a meeting with her, then setup the ambush for him. Make it seem as if you have nothing to do with it. Have someone ready to catch her."

Fury was still nodding. "This is good. We'll have them all in custody before you know it."

"Yes. This is good. You are a good warrior," She told him.

Fury almost bowed to her then, but caught himself mid motion. He paused, stared at the two of them moment longer before deciding to leave. He had work to do after all.

"Good day, Nickolas."

Fury stopped in the doorway before leaving, long enough to reply. "Good day, Sigyn."

She smiled as he left the room.

* * *

It was later that night that Natasha was called into Shield for briefing. When she entered the room, a folder sat on the table beside what looked to be another two doses of the Hulk's tranquilizers. She looked at Fury as he stood behind the table.

"I have an important opt for you," Fury began before she'd even sat down. "Has your estimation of the Avengers changed?"

"No, sir," She answered dutifully.

"Good," Fury nodded. "I need you to catch a god."

"No offense, but we tried that before," She pointed out.

"And it worked," He told her. "We just had trouble keeping him. But this time I've got a better containment plan and a different target in mind."


	7. Amora in the Widow's Web

Steve had gotten into a fairly regular routine of late. He got ready for his morning run, checked next door to see if Sharon was home, then went out for his run. What wasn't part of his routine and came as something of a surprise to him, was the appearance of Natasha waiting for him outside.

"Hey there," She nodded to him in greeting. "Up for some company?"

"Uh, sure?" Steve agreed. His confusion was written all over his face, but he shook it off and began his run beside Widow, trying to hold back so that he didn't outpace her. "Been a while since I've seen you here."

"Yeah, well, I've had some time to think," Natasha answered. She paused a moment before saying, "I want to meet Amora."

"What?" Steve questioned, looking at her with surprise. "Why?"

"I've been thinking that you might be right. She did help us during that battle with Svadilfari and we haven't heard anything from her in a while. I think maybe I should give her a chance."

"Really?" Steve looked at her with a sudden wariness. "It's not like you to change your mind."

"Everyone can be wrong sometimes, even me."

Steve gave her wry smile as he answered, "Haven't known you to admit to being wrong before."

"I'm usually not," She answered. "But that doesn't mean that I can't be."

Steve slowed his run to a stop, keeping his focus on Natasha as she slowed with him. "I'm not sure if that's really a good idea..." He said hesitantly. "You two are... very different..."

"Come on, Steve. You're the one that keeps saying we should give her chance. Well, here's her chance."

Steve looked away, contemplating. "I can call her," He began hesitantly, "But there's no guarantee she'll come."

"She hasn't been home lately?" Natasha questioned.

Steve gave her a look, but didn't answer that. "I'll see if she can meet us today... I'll call her once I get back home."

Natasha gave him a friendly, disarming smile as they returned to their run.

* * *

There was a sound in the room. It was not quiet nor did Amora find it particularly melodious. It was easy to ignore, though. She had spent centuries in Asgard, one became use to the unruly noise and learned to filter it out. She buried herself further under the covers, luxuriating in the comfort that her bed offered her.

"Pardon. Miss Amora?"

Amora popped her head up and looked around, locating the phone that Loki's mortal had presented to her. "What do you want, machine?"

"Steve Rogers is trying to contact you," The voice said. It had a name, she was sure, Loki had told her, had practically bragged about the clever creations of his mortal. Jarvis, was it? That seemed right.

"I'll hear him," Amora said.

There was a pause before Steve's voice could be heard. "Sharon? I mean... Amora?"

"I'm here Steve. What do you wish from me?"

"Well... If you're free, Natasha said that she wanted to meet you today. I thought it might be good for you two to to try and get along."

"She wants to meet with me?" Amora repeated. "What's her reasoning?"

"She thinks she could be wrong Aabout you," Steve explained.

"Hmm. Somehow, I doubt that, but I suppose it can't hurt... " Amora said with a sigh.

"Thanks, Amora," Steve hung up.

Amora rolled over in bed, finding Skurge where he sat on the other side of the room. "The castle?"

"Whole and hale," Surge answered. "The man is away seeing to kingdom. The woman works and the girl runs restless."

"I'd rather not leave while Victor is away," Amora sighed.

"He has his golems to protect his home," Skurge argued. "Though he is king, he holds no dominion over you."

"True," Amora said. "But there are enemies in his home."

"You need not concern yourself-"

"In my home!" She corrected. "And even if I am not fond of that woman, I don't want her to get away. I want her replica Bifrost complete."

"What will you do?" He asked her.

"I'll go, of course. I won't be held here I've been nigh ignored in the pursuit of Loi's scheme's." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You will stay, however. Protect and defend, my dear Executioner. This is our home, no one comes or goes without permission."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"And do try to get along with Victor," Amora added. "He is nigh impossible to stand when angered."

* * *

Loki decided, just for fun really, to wear one of Mystique's preferred forms when she took him to meet the other mutants. Mystique glared at him as he matched her for height, wearing the blonde disguise that she often used for herself. Loki just smiled at her. She was far too worried and he hoped that whatever minor irritation he caused her lessened that worry.

She'd dithered on telling him where he was to take them. Unlike before, he was certain that it was due to her own reluctance to face her fellows rather than mistrust of him. She was uncommonly fidgety, the nervousness written all over her face.

"Hey," Loki said, imitating her as he took her hands. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Not likely," She muttered. "I abandoned Charles! Twice!"

"I stabbed Thor," Loki replied. "And tried to kill him. Twice. Actually, I did kill him once."

Mystique looked at him with wide surprised eyes, mouth hanging open.

"I can assure you that this will go much better than that," Loki told her.

After opening and closing her mouth a few times, Mystique pulled herself together enough to speak. "I have so many questions right now, Lunatic."

"Yes, I imagine so."

"Your nickname has never seemed more appropriate."

Loki grinned at her widely, which did not look less alarming for being on a different face. "Would you feel better if I was Amora?" Loki asked, shifting forms as he did so. "Or Victor?"

"No!" Mystique said firmly. "Doom would... no. Just... go back to being me," She sighed.

Loki obliged her with a smile. "Now then-"

"Wait," Mystique said. Taking a deep breath, she shifted her own looks into her blonde disguise. "I want you to look like the real me. They'll assume it's me if I'm in true form and I don't really want to deal with that."

Loki shifted into Mystique, feeling only a small amount of unease when he looked at his blue skin. He made certain not to let it show. He had told her that he did not think her a monster and he meant it, but the blue nevertheless reminded him of his own true skin. He remembered Amora's words, 'We are all different monsters in different skins.' There were worse things to be than what he was, of that Loki was certain.

"Now then, ready to proceed?" Loki asked her.

"Yeah." Mystique squared her shoulders and they approached the large house together.

* * *

Darcy was pouting. She was sitting sulkily in one of the many rooms around Doom's castle, staring disdainfully at the furnishings. She had no idea what the purpose of this room was suppose to be. It could have been a sitting room or a small study, it could have been a breakfast nook for all she knew. It was as generically furnished as possible. She was still upset at the conversation with Jane and she didn't know what to do about it.

That was when the big guy walked in. Darcy had rarely seen him alone. He usually trailed after Amora, barely speaking and waiting on her hand and foot.

"You look to be in poor spirits," He said to her.

"You could say that," Darcy replied. "You could also say that everything sucks. You could say that I'm sick of this place. You could say that Jane is out of her mind! You could say a lot of things..."

He watched her for a moment, tilting his head. "At moments such as this, my mistress would usually enjoy some stress relief. For you... a drink?"

"Yeah, dude. That sounds great," Darcy sighed.

Skurge moved around the room, opening drawers and cabinets that she hadn't even seen and returning to her side with a glass of wine. She took it gratefully, taking a long sip.

"Would you like to unburden your mind, Lady Darcy?"

Darcy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you only talk with Amora?"

"Does not stop me from listening."

"It doesn't help me much to talk," Darcy said. "It isn't like you'll let me go if I asked you to."

"You know not what I will do before you ask." Skurge told her.

Darcy looked at him with a glare, thinking him to be teasing her and ready to call his bluff. "I want to leave," She said.

"Then you may. Once he returns for his castle, I shall escort you to where ever you wish. I cannot leave the castle undefended, however, on order of my mistress. Nor would I want to the lady mage to be alone if she desired something the golems could not provide."

"Really? I can just... go?" Darcy repeated incredulously.

"There is no reason to keep you here," Skurge answered. "As I recall, it was only the mage that had work to complete here. There is no reason you must stay."

At that, Darcy slumped down in her chair. "Yeah... Guess you're right."

Skurge looked at her in confusion over her renewed melancholy, but decided not to press. If the mortal had more to say, he was certain that she would.

* * *

From the outside looking in, Sharon Carter -or Amora, the Enchantress, as she was also called- seemed to be a fairly nice person. Bobbi Morse had read all the files compiled on her by Black Widow, the opinions that were compiled from Tony Stark and Steve Rogers before the revelation of her identity, and the security footage from her visit to Shield. In fact, if she wasn't designated as an enemy, Bobbi thought that she might actually like her.

That wasn't how this worked though.

Being an agent of Shield meant that you weren't allowed to really like people, with the exception of other Shield agents, and sometimes not even then. Bobbi used to be rather fond of Hawkeye, before he became generally regarded as compromised and so much as smiling at him put you under scrutiny. She used to look up to Agent May, before she was quarantined and treated like a particularly volatile experiment, much like the Tesseract had been treated, or Loki's scepter.

Really, the only time liking someone outside the organization had ever done Bobbi any good was on missions such as these, where she was preparing to impersonate someone. It was easier, in her opinion, to pretend to be someone you liked. Not that she couldn't do the opposite, of course. There was a reason that she was called Mocking Bird, after all. Well, two reasons... but this wasn't an instance where she was expecting to have to utilize her sharp tongue.

"How do I look?" Bobbi asked, turning away from the screens that were trained on the Widow, the Captain, and the goddess she was suppose to impersonate, to face Coulson and Viper. They were inside one of the surveillance vans that were parked near where the group was having their get together. She had already placed the face changing mask on her face which would disguise her features to look like those of 'Sharon' and Shield worked fast enough to get her an approximation of what the woman was dressed in.

"Pretty spot on," Coulson answered her. He smiled at her encouragingly, but he clearly wasn't happy about this opt. Everyone new that he idolized Captain America and all his star agents were being scrutinized. Hawkeye, Agent May, even Widow was rumored to be under scrutiny, not that Bobbi knew that for sure. She was a good agent, but she wasn't as good as either of them had been.

Viper looked her over much more closely, taking in everything from her stance to her height. "You need to be more confident."

"All I'm doing in standing here," Bobbi said.

"Stand there like you think you're a god," Viper told her, smiling wryly.

"Alright team, let's go over the plan," Coulson said. "Viper, we need you to distract the Captain. Get him away from the table, preferably out of sight."

Viper nodded. "I already know what I'm going to do."

"Good," Coulson said. "Black Widow is going to immobilize the target, Agent Ward is on standby if she needs help. Once that's taken care of, Mocking bird, you'll take the place of the target and from there end your day as naturally and as quickly possible."

"Got it," Bobbi nodded.

"Viper, you get into position first." Coulson told her.

Bobbi got into position nearby as Captain American was lured away. She watched as The Widow abruptly shot the tranquilizer dart into the goddess. The woman glared at the spy as she tore the dart from her neck and crushed it in her hand.

"Untrustworthy wench!" The woman yelled as she stood. "You are lucky you curry the favor that you do, else I would flay you alive!"

"I'm not afraid of you," The Widow said calmly.

"And I intend to remedy that in the future," She said angrily, swaying on her feet as the tranquilizer began to take effect.

The Widow didn't reply as Grant Ward caught the falling woman, taking her quickly out of sight as Bobbi moved to take her place.

"Don't screw this up," The Widow said to her.

Bobbi didn't reply, just waited to play her role and end out the day.

* * *

"You've done well, my warrior," Sigyn told Fury as she watched him place Amora in the enchanted Hulk cage. The woman was still unconscious as she was laid on the ground in the center of the room. Lorelei was watching this with alarming attentiveness, but Sigyn decided not to address that until later. "There is very little that you can do to harm her, so I fear that interrogation will prove useless."

"We now the location of Doom's castle," Fury told her. "Now that they're down one ally, we can launch an assault. If Loki's there, we'll be prepared to capture him. If not, we'll have all his known allies in one place."

Sigyn smiled. "Good. Now that we're out, why don't you show me around your fortress? Show me the results of this Ultron you've spoken so highly of."

"And her?" Fury indicated Lorelei, who had yet to stop staring at the unconscious Amora. "I don't think we should be leaving her alone."

Sigyn moved to stand in front of the woman, looking into her eyes. "Can I trust you with your autonomy?" She asked. Lorelei nodded. Sigyn stared her down a few minutes more before reaching to undo the necklace that acted as a shackle about her neck. "Do not stray from me," Sigyn told her.

"You need not hold this leash so tight," Lorelei told her. "You are the goddess of loyalty and fidelity, how am I to betray you?"

"How indeed," Sigyn replied. She moved back to Fury's side. The man was scowling at them, but he didn't speak.

"Now then, Warrior of Fury, let us be off."


	8. No One Is Happy She Is Here

"Wake up, sister. I tire of watching you sleep."

The sound of that voice snapped Amora's mind into clarity quickly and she was on her feet in moments. She clearly recalled the attack by Black Widow, not much of a surprise, but an insult nonetheless. She gathered her magic to her as she stood, then paused as she saw the woman standing outside her cell.

The image was achingly familar. The red hair and complementing blue attire, the haughty yet angry expression, even the stance was one she recognized. Despite having been warned about Lorelei's impending appearance, Amora was not at all prepared.

"Lorelei," Amora whispered. She walked closer to the wall of her cage. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you even know where 'here' is?" Lorelei questioned.

Amora frowned as she looked around a moment. "Shield," She said, voicing her assumption.

"When we arrived here, these Midgardian warriors were waiting for us," Lorelei told her. "Unless you wonder why I am on Midgard, but that must be fairly obvious."

"You are looking for Loki."

"Yes."

"He isn't here."

Lorelei scowled at her. "I know that he is not here! Tell me where I can find him!"

Amora shook her head slowly. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't!" Lorelei demanded.

"Both," Amora admitted. "I understand why you're mad at Loki, I was angry at him, too."

"You know nothing!" Lorelei yelled. "I haven't been permitted to speak in centuries!"

"That's not my fault," Amora told her. "I tried to help you! I told you you were getting out of control. I told you that you needed to stop. You were the one the refused to listen."

"You could have fought with me."

"For what?" Amora asked in outrage. "You would have me defend your purposeless schemes? You could have had anyone, anything, and you chose to try and take everything. I wasn't going to help you fight a losing battle when I told you to flee! I wasn't going to fight against Asgard's princes!"

"You fought against them all the time! You were constantly at odds with Loki."

"I didn't try to gather an army!" Amora said. "How could that be seen as anything but treason?"

"So you're on his side?" Lorelei asked.

"I wasn't against you then, Lorelei, and I don't want to be against you now. I didn't know that Loki would be immune to your magic."

"You could help me now," Lorelei told her.

Amora shook her head. "I'm not going to betray him!"

"So you will abandon your sister instead?" Lorelei argued. "If I don't come back with Loki, The All-father will send warriors to come from me. My freedom hinges on this, Amora."

"I can help you," Amora pleaded. "Loki can help you. You don't need the All-father."

Lorelei stared at Amora for a long moment before stepping away. "The second prince has clearly wrapped your mind, if you think that going against the All-father is a viable choice at this point. I am still angry with you for not helping me before, but I know that that would have been a lost battle. I was held voiceless in a cell, you were banished from Asgard, the crown prince himself was banished when he stepped out of line! The only guarantee of my freedom is Loki in chains."

"I'm not going to help you with that." Amora said firmly.

"Then you're not going to leaving this cage," Lorelei told her. "Once I return Loki to Asgard, I'll come back for you. Angry as I am, I won't leave you with mortals. All you need do is wait." With that, Lorelei headed for the door.

"Lorelei!" Amora yelled. "Lorelei!" She banged on the glass, which lit up the binding magic that kept her encased. Amora tried to use her own magic, but the power fizzled out upon before the wards. Amora rested her hands on the glass, then pressed her head to it, sighing sadly as she settled in to wait.

* * *

"I think I have discovered why Raven dislikes you."

Tony jumped at the sudden sound of Loki's voice, turning abruptly to see the god standing behind him with a wide smile. "You realize you're going to give me a heart attack doing that?"

Loki just stroked his hair, planting a kiss on his mortal's forehead. "I'd almost think you weren't happy to see me."

"I'd be happy to see you use a door," Tony muttered. "How did it go?" He asked louder.

"Charles Xavier is a rather... unique mortal," Loki told him. "As I was saying, I now believe that I understand why Raven has such an issue with you. You bare something of a resemblance to Charles Xavier. He is playful, intelligent, a man of your sciences..."

"You have to introduce us," Tony said serious. "He can be part of Science Club!"

"What?" Loki laughed.

"Science Club," Tony repeated. "It's just me and Bruce so far, but Jan's gonna get Hank in on this. Thor will bring Jane around. Now you can invite Xavier!"

"I could also invite Victor," Loki said with a mischievous smile.

"There's only room for one President of Science Club!" Tony exclaimed.

"You've made yourself president, have you?"

"Who else?" Tony asked.

Loki laughed, shaking his head at his mortal. "Ridiculous man."

"Yeah, that's why I said we should leave Doom out of this. He does not ply well with others."

"And you do?" Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a team to vouch for me!" Tony objected.

"So does Victor, if you cannot recall."

"That doesn't count!"

"I don't count?" Loki asked. Tony let out a slightly frustrated breath. Loki smiled as the other man pouted. "You can have your science friends or whatever..."

"Science Club!" Tony corrected loudly.

"I'd hardly bother to tell Victor about your little playhouse." Loki finished.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Tony questioned. "You're totally doing this on purpose. You're trying to Buggs Bunny me, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what strange Midgardian reference you are trying to make." Loki told him. "I'm simply pointing out that Victor has been working with mages and gods, he's not likely to want to play with those he thinks beneath him."

"Wait, that one was an insult on me."

"I'm not insulting you, Anthony, I'm telling you what Victor thinks. It matters not."

"If you think I won't befriend him to make a point..." Tony began.

Loki laughed again, taking Tony's face in his hands and soundly kissing the mortal. "I am not trying to rile you. I'm not trying to goad you or dare you or any other such thing. Victor does not care for interacting with others. He is like all your worst qualities times ten. He is possessive and haughty and has a god complex nearly worse than the gods themselves, he does not want to play with mortals. He's more likely to get along with Jarvis."

"So what you're saying is-"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort, you stubborn mortal!" Loki proclaimed, laughing as he kissed Tony again. "Would you stop trying to look into everything I say?"

"Alright! Alright." Tony paused, staring into Loki's eye before asking, "You're really not trying to insult Science Club?"

Loki groaned and pushed Tony's face away, the mortal laughing as he did so. "What?"

Loki shook his head as he began walking out of the lab, shifting into Luna as he left. "Please teach your maker some basic reasoning skills, if you please, Jarvis."

"I have tried to do so, Mistress Luna." Jarvis replied.

* * *

Maria Hill was not happy with this situation. She sat in a meeting room across from Director Fury, Coulson sitting at her side. Beside Fury sat the two alien woman that had been locked inside the Hulk cage, sitting calmly as if they belonged at his side. Maria had a very bad feeling about this, but as always, Coulson reacted infuriatingly calm.

"It's nice to finally meet the two of you," Coulson greeted. "I'm Phil Coulson."

"Greetings, Sir Phillip." Sigyn greeted.

"No, it's just Phil," He told her.

"Certainly," Sigyn agreed amicably. "You are both warriors under the direction of Nickolas?"

"Director Fury," Maria corrected.

"And who are you?" Sigyn asked. "A mage, I presume?"

"No. I'm his second in command," Maria snapped. "Maria Hill."

"Odd. Midgard has females warriors?" Sigyn asked. "Or were you not practiced enough in magics to perform your proper duties?"

"These are my proper duties!" She snapped.

"You are his queen, then?" Sigyn asked. "The Queen of Asgard is skilled with a blade."

Maria blushed at that. "Well, I wouldn't exactly... I suppose you could say that..."

"Actually, Midgard has quite a few female warriors." Coulson explained.

"Ah. I see. Then she was simply trying to inflate her station?"

"I was not!" Maria yelled.

"Fury, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call us here?" Coulson asked.

Both Fury and Lorelei had been quiet thus far, watching them closely, but now Fury leaned forward and spoke. "I asked you both here because I'm planning a raid on Doom's castle."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think that's a good idea." Coulson told him. "Victor Von Doom is a foreign dignitary, we can't just invade his land."

"We can and we will," Fury said. "Once we have him in custody, he won't be able to cause us anymore grief and he certainly won't be telling anyone what we did."

"Doom is dangerous," Maria said. "You want to send our operatives into Doom's stronghold without any kind of back up?"

"That's why I've called you two here," Fury went on. "I want you two to put together the team for this. I'm also contracting outside help."

"The Avengers?" Coulson asked.

"No," Fury said firmly. "The Fantastic Four. Reed Richards has been working with us for the Ultron project and it is well known that he and Doom are at odds. His team will help us. I want the two of you to pick which of our agents will go with them. I want this to go flawlessly."

"And I suppose they'll be going along?" Coulson questioned, indicating the two Asgardian women.

"We are no warriors," Sigyn replied. "I am satisfied that the warriors that follow Nickolas shall be sufficient."

"And she doesn't have anything to say about this?" Coulson asked, pointing at Lorelei.

"She prefers not to speak unless necessary."

"Really?" Coulson questioned, looking at the put out expression on Lorelei's face.

"Let me correct myself, I prefer her not to speak unless necessary," Sigyn said. "Lorelei has the tendency to get carried away on occasion."

"And not speaking helps with that?"

"Aren't you losing focus of the matter at hand?" Sigyn asked.

"Put together a team for me," Fury repeated. "I want Doom in our custody as soon as possible."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Jan announced as she tossed herself face down on the couch. Luna, who had already been seated on the couch with a book in hand, looked over at the small woman now beside her.

"How can you be bored in a house of heroes?" Luna questioned.

Jan pushed herself up, looking fiercely at Luna. "We're not doing anything! Nothing's attacked us and no one wants to do anything!"

"You are wishing to be attacked?"

"No, I just want to do... something," Jan insisted.

"Have you asked anyone?" Luna asked, returning her gaze to her book.

"Of course I have!" Jan exclaimed. "Natasha said she had 'serious business' to take care of, Steve isn't even here, Bruce said he'd meditate, everyone's ignoring me!"

"That's hardly everyone."

"Why is being a hero so boring!"

"You certainly make a lot of exclamations," Luna said calmly.

Jan let out a deep breath. "Luna, this is serious." The small woman was staring at her with such a put out expression that the goddess was completely unable to take the woman seriously.

Luna fought back the urge to laugh as she answered, trying to make her teasing sound like a serious answer. "Ask Thor. He's always up for quest and the like."

Jan looked at her with an exaggerated pout. "What about you?"

"Clint seemed to tolerate you well enough," Luna teased again, eyes firmly fixed on her book.

Jan shrunk down and stood on Luna's book. "Don't ignore me!"

Luna sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Jan shrugged. "Help me get the others to hang out with us?"

"Why am I being dragged into this?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't fight the urge to smile. The Wasp was rather amusing.

"What do you mean dragged? We're friends!"

Luna let out a long suffering sigh as she closed her book. She shook her head and smiled as she answered. "Fine. Fine. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Luna?" Jarvis answered.

"Miss Potts is in residence, is she not?"

"She got in some time ago," Jarvis said helpfully.

"Ask her if she'd like to go on an outing with her fellow heroines?"

* * *

"This isn't how I intended to spend my day," Storm said grumpily as she walked out of the dressing room, uncommonly dressed in a bright red dress with flowers patterned across it. She folded her arms and gave a deadpan look to Jan, who stood in front of the door smiling widely.

"Come on! Cheer up!" Jan insisted.

"Yes, cheer up," Luna repeated sardonically. "Parading around in ridiculous fashions is meant to be fun, as I understand it."

"It's fun for me," Tony spoke up from leaning against a pillar farther back, looking them all up and down. Luna was dressed in short shorts and a long sleeved top that had her stomach bared, Janet was wearing an ensemble of black leather.

Storm glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why is he even here?"

"Hey, I'm funding this party! Might as well get my money's worth," He argued.

Jan rolled her eyes. "I could pay for all this just as well as you could, you just wanted the chance to ogle us."

Tony placed a hand over his chest and shot her an appalled look.

"She's got your number, Tony," Pepper said as she exited the changing room in a long silver gown.

"Why does she get to wear something normal?" Luna questioned, looking at Jan.

"Because I chose to dress myself," Pepper answered.

"This time," Jan stressed. "I'll get you into something custom made in time. You are one of my teammates."

Pepper gave her an amused and skeptical look. "I'm not an Avenger."

"Luna says it's all a matter of time," Jan told her.

Pepper turned a curious gaze to the woman in question, weariness slipping into her expression even as her smile held. "Does she, now?"

"I'm changing," Storm announced, turning around.

"Don't be a spoil sport!" Jan yelled, shrinking down and following her.

Luna moved to stand near to Tony's side. Quietly, she said, " I was thinking about inviting Thor."

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Tony said nonchalantly.

"And myself."

Tony's eyebrows shot up as he asked, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Neither of them were involved in my last adventure," Luna answered, looking toward the changing rooms, "It should be fine."

"What are you two whispering about?" Pepper questioned. She approached them with a serious expression, arms crossed, glare focused mostly on Tony.

"Inviting myself to the festivities," Luna answered easily. "Speaking of invitations, I hear you've taken up some interesting sparring partners."

Pepper glared at Tony, who hastily stepped back and held his arms up defensively. "What? She's a god? You expect me to keep secrets from her?"

"Let's not get upset, Virginia," Luna said. "Or at least, you should change first." He looked at Pepper's dress meaningfully.

Storm stepped out of the dressing room wearing her normal clothes again, Jan standing on her shoulders with her arms crossed and a full pout on her face. "You could play along a little more..." Jan whined.

The taller of the two sighed. "I didn't sign up to be a doll."

"Unlike some of us," Luna answered with a smile at Jan.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a little fun," Jan replied, jumping off Storm's shoulder and returning to her full height.

"Ah, yes, let us not forget that this is to be fun, Ororo!" Luna said in a faux cheerful voice as she returned to her changing room.

"Oh, yes. I can hear you having the time of your life," Storm replied.

"Well, this your party Jan, what should we do next?" Tony asked her.

"Hmm, good question," Jan said as she thought.

"Um, excuse me," A girl called out from a ways away. The group turned to face the girl, who shrunk back with all the attention. The girl looked uncertain as her eyes darted between them, long hair hiding her face, skin covered nearly head to toe. The only thing that seemed made to stand out about the girl was the silver streak in her hair and the southern accent that lingered with her words. "Ororo?"

Storm looked at the girl with curiosity, but not recognition as she spoke. "You are looking for me, child?"

"Y-yes. I... need to talk to you," The girl said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Tony asked the girl, looking at her with an expression between helpfulness and wary caution. The girl looked primed to flee, but hesitantly stepped forward toward Ororo.

"I just... need to..."

"No need to be afraid of us," Jan said. "We're the good guys!" The petite woman approached confidently. "If you need help, we're the ones to ask." The girl tried to shrink away, but Jan was still able to place her hand on the girls shoulder, touching her neck where skin was exposed. The reaction was immediate. Jan let out a small gasp as she frozen in place. The girl quickly moved away and Jan's body fell prone to the floor.

"Jan!" Tony called out in alarm, running to his fallen comrade. He pulled her into his arms, eyes focus on the girl. "What did you do?"

The girl's eyes moved back to Storm. "I... " She let her sentence trail off as she looked again to Storm. "He said you would come with me. He said you wouldn't be afraid."

"Who said this?" Storm asked, but the look in her eyes said she already knew. She was walking toward the girl even as she spoke.

"Magneto."

"You're a mutant then?" Luna asked, appearing suddenly behind the girl. "What's your name?" The girl turned quickly, removing a glove and reaching behind her, but Luna was already gone. "It's rude not to introduce oneself," Luna scolded. "And Ororo is in no position to-"

Luna's words were cut off as a sudden bolt of lightning hit her. "You do not tell me what I can and cannot do," Storm told her.

"Shit," Tony swore as he moved Jan further from the battle, grabbing Pepper's arm as he did so. "This is really not the place for this."

Pepper pulled away from him. "Tony, you look after Jan. I'm going to help Luna."

"That's crazy!" Tony told her.

"You can't call your suit here, it would cause too much damage," Pepper explained. "You said it yourself, this isn't the place."

"But-"

"Tony," Pepper interrupted before he could say more. "Whatever she does, she has to touch people to do it." Pepper's skin and eye began to glow red as she continued. "She won't have an easy time keeping hold of me."

Luna was standing back up, glaring at Storm. "Let me advise you, I've been struck by lightning numerous times in my life. That alone is not enough to take me down."

"This will be," The girl said, reaching for Luna, but she teleported out of the way.

"Now Ororo, I would really not like to fight you right now." Luna said. "We can't be treating you so poorly that you want to leave us that badly."

"Not to mention," Pepper spoke up as she approached the two, her eyes locked on the girl. "You look more scared than you do dangerous."

"I'm not scared!" The girl yelled. "And I'm plenty dangerous." She reached to take hold of Pepper, whose skin began to glow red forcing girl pulled back before even touching her, feeling the intense heat radiating off of her. "What was that?"

"I'll let you in on a secret," Pepper said. "I'm also dangerous." She let her eyes glow red as she stared at the girl. "I suggest you stop before I hurt you."

Storm aimed a bolt of lightning at Pepper, but Luna was quick to block the path of the attack.

"Luna?" Pepper called out in concern.

Seeing a chance to flee, Storm gestured to the girl to run, but their escape route was cut off by the appearance of Thor, who was approaching with hammer in hand. His eyes were immediately on Storm's as he spoke. "Lady Storm, you do not truly intend to abscond with this girl, do you?"

"Out of my way!" Storm said.

"Nay," Thor responded. "Stand down. You already know you are no match for me."

Quickly, the girl darted forward and grabbed for Thor's arm. There were twin gasp, one from Thor and one from the girl. While Thor seemed merely stunned in place a moment, the girl let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground unconscious. Luna walked up to Storm and quickly hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Hmm, well, this is a mess," Luna said. "Jan's going to be sad she missed it."

"I think we have more important things to worry about," Pepper pointed out.

"What, this?" Luna looked at the two unconscious women on the ground. "This can be dealt with easily enough." Luna looked over her shoulder. "You wanted to invite Xavier to your little club, yes? Now seems like a pretty good reason to try and get in touch."

Tony perked up at that. "Really? Yes!" Pepper frowned at him, crossing her arms scolding and he quickly amended his words. "I mean, it's terrible that things got so out of hand. Stay on task, Luna!"

Luna grinned widely. "Of course, how silly of me."

"Let's get out of here before we cause even more of a scene," Pepper said.

"Yes, let's." Luna agreed. "Thor, take the girl. Don't touch her skin."

Thor paused midway to lifting Storm into his arms, looking at Luna in surprise. She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "I'll take the girl," Luna replied, grabbing hold of her by her belt and lifting her from the waste.

"Don't you think you should be more careful with her?" Tony asked, still holding Jan.

"Care is not for my enemies," She told him. She gestured for them all to gather close to her, then she teleported them off.


	9. Charles and Raven Argue Like Siblings

"Hey Bruce! I got a surprise for you!" Tony announced as he walked into the med-bay carrying Jan. Thor was behind him with Storm in his arms.

"First of all, it's not a surprise. Jarvis told me you were coming," Bruce said. "Second, can you not refer to your injured teammates like you're giving me a gift?"

"Don't be a downer, Brucie," Tony said with a pout. He laid Jan down on one of the beds and Thor did the same for Storm. Bruce had already taken out the necessary tools. "You know Tony, you really should get a real doctor for this place."

"That's what we have you for," Tony objected.

Bruce just sighed. "If one of us gets hurt in a battle the Hulk is involved in, I won't be able to help."

"If that happens, I'll get someone."

Bruce just sighed again. "Tony, you're impossible to deal with sometimes."

"Will Lady Storm be alright?" Thor spoke up, looking at the two of them.

Tony patted Bruce's arm. "I'll leave you to it." He said as he walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Tony was surprised to find an old man in a wheel chair in his penthouse. While he had known that Loki was going to see Charles Xavier about the girl, he hadn't exactly known that the man was going to appear in his tower. He was also mildly surprise to see a blue chick standing at his side, before he recognized it to be Mystique. Luna was standing before them, the girl still unconscious at their feet.

"Wow, you work fast," Tony said said as he approached.

Luna tossed him a sly look over her shoulder. "Unlike some people, I do not dawdle when I seek to get a task done. And explanations go much faster when the recipient takes the information straight from your mind."

"Without asking!" Mystique interjected, giving Xavier a pointed look.

"Are you still on that?" Xavier asked. "I thought we agreed to let go of the past."

"I would if you didn't do it every five minutes," Mystique said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"So, this is fun," Tony said as he took up position by Luna's side. "But not exactly what I wanted to talk about."

Mystique let out a put upon sigh as she answered. "The girl is Rogue. I met her while I was on the run from Magneto."

"Her name is Anna Marie," Xavier corrected.

"She's Rogue," Mystique repeated. "Why can't you just-"

"Also, not what I wanted to talk about," Tony interrupted. Luna gave him a look and Tony continued. "Not that that isn't important!" He said hurried. "But I wanted to talk to you about Science Club."

"Really, Anthony?" Luna rolled her eyes. "Your priorities are just atrocious. Two of your teammates are unconscious because of this girl."

"Bruce is taking care of that!" Tony exclaimed.

"I don't know whether to be appalled at your recklessness or amazed at the unwarranted faith you have in your teammates." Luna told him.

"It's totally warranted!"

Xavier chuckled at them. "Yes, I see what you mean Loki. The resemblance is notable indeed, though I like to think I've improved."

"Perhaps with your students, I couldn't speak on that, but with Raven at your side you positively digress." Luna told him.

"Are you talking about me right now?" Tony asked. "I feel like you're talking about me."

Xavier chuckled again before speaking. "From what I understand, her power is to take the memories and abilities of others via skin to skin contact. My guess is that she was unable to process the memories she was receiving from Thor. If he is, as you claim to be, a god, then her mind was likely incompatible with the way your minds work and the sheer amount of information she took in all at once overwhelmed her." He paused, then added, "And yes, I would enjoy partaking in your 'Science Club.' It's been brought to my attention that I have been a bit too reclusive in recent years and my students have followed suit. Perhaps if I had not allowed myself to become so jaded..." He trailed off and his eyes gained a far off look for a few moments before he pulled himself out of it. "Also, I'd like to bring one of my students, if that's okay with you."

"The more the merrier," Tony said.

"Raven, if you met this child earlier, how did she end up with Magneto?" Luna questioned.

"He must have found her while chasing me," Mystique answered. "I couldn't bring her with me, since I was on the run, and I was still too angry with Charles to suggest she seek him out. There was nothing that I could do and my memories were so confused back then, that probably didn't help."

"Ororo didn't seem to know her," Luna contemplated aloud. "She was found after you, so he either obtained the girl later or he chose to keep her a secret."

"Maybe it just took him longer to earn her trust," Mystique said bitterly.

Luna placed her hand on Mystique's head while Xavier reached out to take her hand. "The effects of the child's power, are they permanent?" Luna asked.

"Not from what I've been able to tell," Xavier answered.

"Since she knows you, Raven, would you like to look after the little leech?" Luna asked.

"She's not a leech," Mystique objected.

"Her power is to take from others, what would you call it?"

Mystique glared at Luna. "She is not a leech."

"I am not going to be nice to her simply because your mutant solidarity is flaring up again," Luna said. "I know nothing of this child except that she attacked us, I am in my rights to call her what I wish."

Mystique frowned, then looked to the girl on the ground. "You should take her back with you, Charles. You're good at teaching others to handle their powers. I'll go so that I can talk to her, calm her down maybe, but..."

"I understand, Raven," Xavier told her.

"So, what's the plan here?" Tony asked. "You three take the lost girl back to your secret mutant island and then what?"

"And then they deal with the girl," Luna finished. "We deal with Ororo."

"If you wanted..." Xavier began, but Luna cut him off.

"We'll deal with Ororo," She said firmly. "Though we may want you to deal with another mutant, when she comes around."

"Of course," Xavier nodded. "My doors are always open to other mutants."

"So, question," Tony said. "You read minds or whatever, right?"

"Yes," Xavier answered with a nod.

"So, can you read Luna's mind?"

"To an extent," Xavier explained. "As I said, her mind is not the same as that of a human. While surface thoughts come through well enough, it takes much more time and concentration to look deeper."

"And as he found out when we first met, such a thing is not at all pleasant," Luna smiled wryly. She grabbed Rogue again by her belt. "So, shall I return you both?"

"That would be best for now," Xavier said. "We don't want to frighten the girl too much when she wakes."

Luna leaned down to kiss Tony. "Anthony, check on your teammates. I may not be back immediately."

"I don't need you to babysit me," Tony snorted.

"Of course not," Luna answered with a smile. "That's what Virginia is for." With that, Luna rested a hand on the back of Xavier's wheelchair, then she and the mutants disappeared.

* * *

The mansion of Charles Xavier felt a lot like being back in Asgard. Loki was used to being an outcast, that didn't bother him. The fact that the avoidance and disdain was being directed at Raven was what irritated him. Loki quickly found that he was not very fond of Xavier's followers for just that reason.

Loki remained in Raven's true form for most of the time he was in the mutant institution while Raven, at his behest, took the form of Luna. It kept enough of their scorn off of her to satisfy him. Not that Raven chose to walk amongst the others often. She didn't have to, now that she had come to an understanding with her brother. They could spend time ensconced in one of the man's studies or bedroom. There were a few places in the mansion that were kept for Charles' private use and that his students stayed away from. Charles, at least, was reasonable enough and Loki didn't have to explain to the man that Loki's team would not be working closing with the mutants if it could be avoided.

Loki didn't have to tell the man much of anything, really. Not only because Charles was a mind reader, but he was fairly intuitive. Loki supposed that after having lost his sister once, he wasn't really willing to make the same mistake of inattentiveness again. That said, Loki did enjoy conversing with Charles Xavier, not that he let Raven know this. She wanted to keep both of them to herself, but without having figured out exactly what she wanted from them. It was a pattern of hers, this confused possessiveness, but Loki wasn't going to call her on it this time. Better to let her stumble through her relationship with Charles Xavier on her own until she knew what she wanted.

In the meantime, Loki found that the man was rather good at multitasking conversations. Living so long with his talents, multitasking was probably a must. Loki enjoyed a vast and deep array of conversation with Charles in his head, while out loud they allowed Raven to control the flow of conversation. To an extent, at least.

The rogue girl was taking an extraordinarily long time to wake up.

That, or Loki was being particularly impatient.

It was while Loki was being loudly impatient in his mind, and Charles was trying to counsel him on being more understanding and giving the girl a fair chance once she woke, that Raven received a call. She shifted into Lockley as she answered the phone.

"Agent," Lockley said in greeting.

"Lockley," Coulson greeted just as simply. "I'm putting together a team for mission. It's a little more dangerous than usual, though."

"Oh?"

"It involves Dr. Doom," Coulson explained. Raven froze for a moment and Loki was already shifting into Lockley's form, reaching to pull the phone out of the girl's hand.

"Go on," Loki said in Lockley's voice.

"I don't want to go over all the details over the phone, but there's a good chance that this team could end up facing him directly. If the risk is too much for you-"

"Not at all," Lockley answered calmly. "Am I to work with Black Widow once again?"

"In all likelihood," Coulson replied.

"I see. When do you need me there?"

"Soon as you can. We want to debrief and get going as soon as possible. Latveria isn't exactly a short stroll away."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, then." Loki hung up the phone and tossed it back to Raven, returning to his own form.

"Loki?" Raven asked. He could tell she was going to say more, but he cut her off.

"Skye had a contact in Shield, yes?" Loki asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes. Grant Ward."

"Good. Use him. Find out what Shield has been up to lately."

Raven clinched the phone tightly in her hand, her expression scrunched and worried. "You asked about Black Widow," She began hesitatingly. "You aren't going to..."

Loki laid a finger on her lips, silencing her. He had a calm and patient look on his face as he returned to his normal form, even as his emotions became more unkempt. His mind was moving quickly. There was a lot he needed to do in a presumably short amount of time. "Do not worry on the Widow. Regardless of what she has or has not done, the Hawk has requested a boon for her protection. I am going to keep her safe, for now. I need you to find out what Shield has planned. I think I have left this situation unchecked a little too long."

"Right..." Raven nodded. Indecision was written all over her face. Loki didn't have time for her to worry. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that she was looking directly in his eyes.

"There are only two things I need from you right now, Raven. I need you to be Skye and I need you to take care of the rogue girl. Understand?"

Raven looked more determined at the firmness of his tone. "Right," she nodded.

"Anything I can help with?" Charles asked quietly, both aloud and inside Loki's mind.

"Yes. Look out for the girl," Loki said aloud, while his mind responded, _'Take care of Raven. Don't let her worry. Do not let her do anything foolish.'_

"Of course," He responded.

With that, Loki teleported and Raven had calls to make.

* * *

Thor was the first thing that Storm saw when she woke. She tensed immediately, but nothing happened and after a moment she realized that nothing would. It was ridiculous, but she seemed not to suffer from any restrictions. She wasn't bound in any way, wasn't locked up somewhere, unless the room itself was her prison, but she somehow doubted it. The fact that Shield agents were not already all over was something to be suspicious of. She had not forgotten whose prisoner she was nor that working with the Avengers was a punishment, a parole, rather freedom. Her expression was wary and she eyed Thor as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

He didn't speak to her, which was odd and unsettling in itself. Thor was never still, never quiet, in all the time she had known him. His eyes were never as sad and serious as they were now. The air was nearly crackling with the tension that seemed so omnipresent between them. She could never discern what precisely it was, only that sent electricity sparking through her veins and threatened thunderstorms in the very air around them.

Perhaps she was wrong about her freedom. Perhaps he was her sentry to keep her from escape.

"Am I a prisoner now?" She asked.

"No more so than you were before, my lady." Thor told her.

"Then why are you..." She didn't know how to phrase her question. She wanted to know why he was still and silent, but asking outright made her uneasy.

"I do not like that you have attacked one of our teammates," Thor said. "I do not wish to have to harm you, so I would ask that you not do so again."

"I wasn't going to turn down a chance for escape!" Storm snapped.

Thor nodded. "I understand," He said. "That chance has passed now. I will not stand by and allow you to harm my Shieldmates."

"Is that all?" Storm asked. Her voice was low, but tinged with the anger of her impotence.

"No," Thor answered. "You may wish to know that Lady Janet is fine, as is the girl, though she is not here. A reader of minds came for her, the leader of your kind, I believe."

Storm was silent a moment. "Magneto sent someone for me once, he will do so again."

"Not if we make it clear that you do not wish to leave," Thor told her.

"I do wish to leave!" She growled at him.

Thor finally smiled at her as he answered. "Then that is the first thing that I will have to do! I will make it so that you want to stay."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"How indeed?" Thor repeated with a smile. He stood, lifting Mjolnir and placing it on his hip. "Is there anything that I may get you or would you like to rest here?"

"I want to return to my room," She answered, looking at him suspiciously.

Thor opened the door and held it for her. "After you, my lady."

She was still wary as she stood and walked to the door, but she also felt a bit more at ease. She didn't know what reception she would receive from the others, but Thor was at least straightforward. She knew where she stood with him.

"If you fear Shield," Thor said quietly as she passed him, "Know that I have no intention of letting them have you again. No matter your right or wrong, that will not be your fate."

A small shiver of relief went through her and her shoulders sagged with the lifted weight. She didn't thank him, though. She didn't even turn to look at him. She wasn't certain that she could look at him in that moment, not with the tension in the air and the close proximity they were still in.

Resolutely, she continued past him to the elevator. She wasn't certain whether she was relieved or disappointed when he didn't follow her.

* * *

"Where is Amora?" Loki asked as he teleported into Victor's lab. Jane badly startled, knocking papers and spare parts off the workbench. She backed up, staring at Loki with wide eyes.

Victor turned to face the god. "I do not know. I am not her keeper."

"You do not know," Loki repeated. "You have surveillance in every inch of this place, yet you do not know? The singular person that you were tasked to protect on this team and you've lost her!"

"Is there a reason that you have come barging into my lab?" Victor questioned, a hint of irritation in the man's voice.

"Amora is missing!" Loki hissed.

"What?" Jane gasped. She looked between the two, but remained soundly ignored.

"I cannot sense her!" Loki continued. "I checked her apartment and she is not there. She is missing, Victor! Odin has probably sent guards down to seize her by her now!"

"I will find her, as I always do," Victor said confidently.

"And yet you do not have the time to search," Loki continued angrily. "Shield is planning a raid on your castle."

"They will not succeed," Victor told him.

"Your arrogance is entirely misplaced," Loki said in exasperation. "We are fractured! Amora is missing. You've hardly had enough time to complete your replica Bifrost!"

"Wait! You're part of this?" Jane asked, pitching her voice slightly higher to be heard.

Loki finally turned to her, looking as if he just noticed that she was there. "Perhaps you should go and speak with your friend. You shall be departing from here soon enough, one way or another."

"Wait, no!" Jane replied. "I can't just stop this partway through! This is my life's work! If Shield gets a hold of it, I'll never make anymore progress! The whole reason i'm here is to finish this!"

Loki nodded. "Then you'd best pack up all that you've done, your notes and whatever components you've put together, and you'd best think of what you intend to tell Shield about your being here. I'll find a way for you continue your work elsewhere."

Jane nodded, turning immediately to try and gather all her notes. She looked flustered, but determined as she shuffled around the lab. Loki watched her a moment before turning back toward Victor.

"I doubt that this raid was entirely Shield's idea," Loki said to Victor. The god was pacing now as he spoke, agitation rolling off of him in waves. "The fact that they are doing this now, after so long, points to outside forces. Lorelei must be with them. I should have considered this! I thought she would make some grand gesture when she arrived, Lorelei was never one for subtlety, but I didn't consider who would be with her."

"You are getting worked up over nothing." Victor told him.

Loki glared venomously at Victor before taking a deep breath and calming. "You are right. I... After what happened with... Svadilfari..." Loki whispered the name, looking as if it pained him to do so, before he was able to continue. "I do not want to fail her again. I do not know how the All-father will punish her for her treason. She aided my escape and is actively helping me avoid Asgardian law, she was already banished once."

"Doom will not allow that to happen," Victor said. "Her pet is still here, he can be used to free her, if needed. If this Lorelei is after you, then her goal will be to use us as leverage. You will not let her. I will allow them to take me into custody. I will find The Enchantress and return her to where she belongs." He turned to face Jane. "I shall leave you to gather our work. I must prepare my defenses. I will not have them rummaging through my castle once I am no longer in it."

"You could leave Skurge here to defend it," Loki suggested.

"I doubt he will wish to do such a thing once he learns of his mistress' predicament." Victor replied.

"Is that concern I hear, Victor?" Loki questioned.

"Doubtful."

Loki smiled, but it fell away quickly. "I must depart. Lockley was called for this mission and I must play her part."

"What of Mystique?" Victor asked.

"She is busy elsewhere and I did not want her involved," Loki answered. "I did not think she would sit quietly by watching her home be invaded and I did not want to strain her involvement with the Widow."

Victor tilted his head in way that indicated curiosity.

"We will speak on it later," Loki assured him. "Though if you could refrain from breaking her when she enters your castle, that would be appreciated."

"If she is to be a suit for Mystique, she should be able to handle herself," Victor grumbled.

"Now is not the time, Victor," Loki scolded with a smile. He looked between the two mortals as they busied themselves before teleporting away.


	10. All Your Doom Are Belong To Base

**A/N:** I'm back! I apologize for how long it's been since I updated last. Inspiration is a fickle mistress and this chapter gave me a hard time.

 **For those that don't recall where we left off, here is a quick Recap!** :Loki, posing as Luna joined the Avengers along with new recruits Storm and Wasp. Asgardians Sigyn and Lorelei came to Earth and were immediately taken into Shield custody, where Fury is manipulated into striking Doom. Amora is captured and being held prisoner in Shield, while Shield agents go to Doom's castle in hopes of flushing out Loki.

* * *

"I wasn't certain you would be on board for this mission," Natasha said when Loki, as Lockley, was lead onto the Helicarrier by Maria Hill.

It had been an interesting exchange when Agent Coulson had introduced him to the Deputy Director of Shield. She seemed particularly put out with the man's rather lax demeanor and Loki was certain that between the two, Agent Coulson was a more likely ally. Maria Hill seemed too rigid. Loki could manipulate her, he was sure, but he'd have to find the right angle to get her to his side and the right leverage to keep her there.

Loki offered the Black Widow a smirk. "Hopefully it goes a little better than the last one."

Black Widow returned the smirk. "They never go better," She admitted. "You just get better at managing the chaos."

"Good to know you won't let me go into this with any optimism."

He looked at the others that were gathered. Nataha took notice of his wandering gaze and quietly whispered an introduction to him. "Those are Agents Viper and Mockingbird," She explained pointing. "Viper is a senior member, higher ranked than I am. Mockingbird is her subordinate. That's the Fantastic Four. Sue Storm, Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm."

"And what do they do?" Loki questioned.

"You'll have to find that out on your own," Natasha said. She said it playfully, but Loki was certain that the refusal was sincere. It didn't matter. Doom had cameras all over his castle if Loki needed them and Loki had clones. He would learn their secrets soon enough.

The group of heroes mostly kept to themselves and Loki was content to let them. He was much more interested in investigating these new agents. He sent a quick message to Mystique before deciding to speak more to Maria Hill. She was the only one here that Loki had a proper opening to speak to and if Black Widow was any indication, Shield agents were rather wary of others, assets or not.

 _'Have any information on Shield agents with the code name of Viper or Mockingbird?'_

* * *

"You should relax, Raven," Charles said as he watched his estranged sister pace he floor. She was moving in a half circle around the couch that Anna Marie was laid out on. Nervous thoughts poured off of her and Charles couldn't help but read them, despite how much he knew Raven absolutely hated that. Of course, over the years he'd learned that discretion was better used in the restriction of what he told, rather than what he read. "Whatever is happening, I am certain that your friend is planning to take care of it."

Raven glared at him. Her fist were clenched tightly as she returned to her pacing, practically stomping as she did so. "Shield is attacking my home!"

"If you're worried about a place to stay-"

"I'm not worried about a place to stay!" Raven yelled. "I'm worried about my-" Raven bit her tongue as she abruptly cut herself off. She wasn't certain what words she wanted to use, only that she didn't want to use them in front of him. "Team," She filled in belatedly. "We're a team."

Charles knew her mind better than she did in that moment. He read her stumbling as if the words were floating in the air between them, though they were too buried and jumbled for her to make out herself. The word she wanted to use was family. It... stung a little. She waffled on how she thought of Charles; brother, ally, enemy, oppressor, but she was so clearly attached to them. Raven had always been a willful person and her opinion did often change depending on the circumstances. The way she thought of Eric was a clear testament to that. Still, Charles couldn't help feeling a bit... jealous. He tried to suppress that feeling.

Loki had made it clear that he was not trying to take Raven from him. Regardless of whether his motives were altruistic or not, Charles was grateful that he had Raven back. He tried to push his own feelings back and focus on the matter at hand. "Worry will do you no good," Charles said. "Loki left you tasks to take care of for a reason. I doubt that it was simply busy work."

"I know that!" Raven replied.

"So do you want to deal with this child first or the... other task that was assigned to you?" He asked her.

Raven let out a deep sigh. "You are irritating, Charles."

"Yes, I'm aware."

She made a noise of frustration. "Can you wake her up?"

"I can try," He answered. "If that's what you want me to do."

She returned to pacing for a while longer before making her decision. "She can wake up on her own," Raven grumbled. "I've got to make a call."

* * *

"Is it smart to hide the thing that we don't want them to find in the same room with us?" Darcy asked as she watched Jane. The other woman was carefully covering a hole in the floor, locking the secret compartment and rolling a rug out over it. "Are you trying to make it as obvious as possible? Don't put a rug over it!" Darcy said. "That's, like, Hidden Places 101."

Jane looked over her shoulder at Darcy with a glare. "What do you think we should do?"

Darcy rolled the rug back up and tossed it aside. "Nothing. They won't be looking for secrets unless me make them think we have them."

"What do you think?" Jane asked, turning to Skurge.

"You would do best to act more frightened than you are, once the enemy arrives," Skurge told them. "They will be focused on you. If you show fear, they will try to protect you and move you as far from here as possible."

"That's not fair," Darcy complained. "It took me, like, ages to get you to talk to me."

Skurge smirked. "Perhaps that is why," he answered.

"Have you finished wasting time?" Doom's voice boomed throughout the room. They all turned to find the man standing in the doorway.

"Do you have to be so menacing all the time?" Darcy questioned irritably.

Doom ignored her. "Shield approaches," He told them. "I will have Doombots stationed at the door for your protection."

"Skurge will protect us," Darcy insisted.

"He is free to do as he wishes," Doom said. "I hope the both of you are practiced at holding your tongue. I've no problem removing your vocal cords if I must." His eyes were on Darcy as he said this and she recoiled from him even as she glared.

"You don't have to act like such a brute," Jane scolded. "You're a man of science. I'm sure you've got manners in there somewhere."

"Now is not the time for them."

"They come?" Skurge questioned.

"Yes," Doom answered. "I am trusting you with the safety of my home. Many of my bots shall remain to keep up appearances and defenses, but I would rather not leave them alone."

"It was my mistress' wish that I protect this place," Skurge answered.

"That will have to suffice," Doom said. "I shall have the Enchantress home soon enough. Now come."

"No partings words for us?" Darcy asked.

"There is no comfort to be offered," Doom answered. He waved his gauntlet covered hand, and wave of smoky magic flared around his fingers. The same magic swam around Darcy and she fell to the floor.

"Darcy!" Jane cried, moving quickly to her side.

"I do not trust her to keep her silence," Doom explained. "For now, she shall sleep, but she is fine."

Skurge glared at the man, but left the room regardless. He stood with his back to the room, staring straight ahead and making himself as still as a statue.

Jane looked to Doom. "You didn't have to do this," She told him.

"I do not offer my trust to mouthy little girls without strings to be pulled," Doom told her. "And in general, I do not offer my trust."

"Are you going to put me to sleep as well?" Jane asked with a glare.

Doom stepped out of the room. "You were brilliant to work with, Jane Foster." He pulled the door closed behind him, firmly locking it, but not with magic. That was reserved for protecting his own secrets. His labs were all carefully hidden with both mortal and magical means, and he had added spells to keep intruders from the rooms. Not that he thought it was necessary. He was certain that the gods protected their own possessions well enough. Doom was simply not one to take chances.

Once Shield had the two girls in custody, they would no longer be a problem of Doom's.

* * *

They split into two teams upon arriving at Doom's castle. Loki and Natasha were with the Storm siblings, Viper and Mockingbird were with the other half of the Four Team. Maria Hill would remain with the Hellicarrier.

"Are you very familiar with this place?" Loki asked the Storm siblings. "You know the most about him from what I've heard."

"We've never actually been here before," Sue answered. "Usually when we fight Victor, it's because he comes to us."

"I see," Loki replied. They moved easily through the castle, too easy for Loki's comfort, actually. The older sibling had the ability to make them all invisible and the younger one could fly. Together, these two alone could sneak into and absolutely wreck Victor's castle and such a thought made Loki's hackles rise. He wanted to kill them both now just to save Victor the trouble, but Loki knew that he had to hold himself back. Victor would not appreciate having his enemies taken out by another and these two would be far too useful as allies if Loki could recruit them as such.

"You never considered coming to take him out yourself?" Black Widow questioned.

"Latveria isn't exactly a stroll away," Johnny answered. "And it's not like we want to kill the guy."

"Besides, Victor was our friend," Sue added.

"Was he?" Loki asked.

"Reed and I knew him well," She corrected.

Loud noises began in the distance. "Think the others found Doom?" Johnny asked.

"Or Doombots," Natasha answered.

"Perhaps we should hurry along," Loki told them.

"Agreed."


End file.
